


Black Sun

by firecat93



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Depression, Gennex - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Prison, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Urban Boyfriends, What-If, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: For the UFES:Beauty and the Beast AU(È tutto tranne che simile alla fiaba)Mi scuso già da ora con la prompt-atrice(?) perché sicuramente non è quello che desiderava, ma avrebbe dovuto pensarci che magari le andava di sfiga e il prompt veniva dato a me.Warning: turpiloquio, irrealismo e dark themes (look at the tags)#UrbanFicExchange





	1. I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilsRahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsRahl/gifts).



call me medusa  
for my monstrosity is not  
mine to bear,  
but yours to fear.  
\- a.c. 

 

 

 

 

  
  
"Hey N. 934689, Iodice!"

Alex alza lo sguardo sul suo interlocutore.  
Il secondino lo fissa nella penombra.  
È tardi, le luci delle celle sono spente, le uniche fonti luminose vengono dal corridoio.

"È arrivato finalmente il giorno in cui mi dirai chi c'è nella foto?"

La guardia Wheeler è stata assunta da poco, ed è giovane. Troppo.  
Forse quanto lui.  
Riesce a vedere nei suoi occhi che questo posto non l'ha cambiato, ancora.  
Potrà avere al massimo ventisette anni, e ogni sera passa dalla sua cella e gli fa la stessa domanda.

Alex è seduto per terra, come sempre a quell'ora.  
Stringe tra le mani la foto leggermente consumata agli angoli, per essere stata stretta tra le dita troppe volte e troppo forte.

 _No, non è arrivato quel giorno._  
Quel giorno arriverà quando verrà scarcerato.  
La buona condotta e la terapia stanno facilitando il tutto, ed Alex Iodice, detenuto N. 934689 sarà presto fuori.

Lo psicologo del programma di recupero lo ha etichettato come _non violento_ e la sovrappopolazione dell'istituto è un plus non indifferente.

La guardia è in attesa.  
La luce al neon è esattamente alle sue spalle, perciò non riesce a distinguerne l'espressione.

"No guardia Wheeler. Non è la sera giusta."  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Genn non capisce proprio come sia potuto accadere.

Si è _fottutamente innamorato_.

Quando è successo?  
Come ha fatto a lasciare che accadesse?

Si chiama George e viene dal Minnesota.  
In realtà l'ha scoperto solo di recente.

Si erano conosciuti in aereo, erano seduti l'uno di fianco all'altro, e hanno passato tutto il viaggio a parlare.  
Non gli era mai successo di trovarsi subito così tanto con qualcuno e soprattutto così in fretta.  
Quelle ore sono letteralmente volate, ma quando sono atterrati si è distratto salutando la sua amica Wendy, che lo era venuto a prendere, e non l'ha più visto.

Non avrebbe dovuto sentire quell'amaro in bocca solo per non aver salutato in maniera decente uno sconosciuto incontrato in aereo.  
E invece lo sentiva.

Ha continuato a pensarci saltuariamente a quel ragazzo senza nome dagli occhi scuri che amava gesticolare, alla sua voce lenta, alle sue parole dosate, ma piene di significato.  
Dopo due mesi è successo l'incredibile.

Genn salì su un treno diretto, non si ricorda neanche per dove, e mentre sistemava il suo bagaglio vide una figura completamente vestita di scuro che passò il corridoio.

Tuttora non sa cosa lo spinse a mollare la valigia nella cabina vuota e a seguirlo.

Il ragazzo si fermò di colpo e Genn gli andò praticamente addosso.  
Usò subito le mani per fare pressione sulla schiena dell'altro mormorando un flebile _scusami_.  
Quando il ragazzo bruno si girò Genn smise un attimo di respirare.

"Ah ma allora sei tu!"  
Gli sorrise e Genn si sentì un attimo spaesato.  
_Si ricordava di lui?_  
"Sei il ragazzo dell'aereo. Noto che ci incontriamo sempre su dei mezzi di trasporto -, si posò una mano sulla nuca mentre abbassava lo sguardo - Mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto continuare la nostra conversazione ma ti ho visto con la tua ragazza e quindi..."

 _Wendy_.  
Dannazione, non era la prima volta che li scambiavano per fidanzati, questa cosa gli stava decisamente rovinando le chances con i ragazzi carini.

"Non è la mia ragazza."  
L'ha detto così, subito.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò ed era... un mezzo sorriso quello?  
"Ah."  
_Sì, decisamente_.

"Ehm, ehm."  
Saltarono tutti e due sul posto, come se fosse scoppiata una bolla.  
Mentre entrambi si voltavano verso il controllore, si accorsero che c'era una piccola fila di persone in attesa di salire, e quindi stavano creando ingorgo.

Il bruno lo portò per il polso in quella che doveva essere la sua cabina, sgombrando il passaggio.  
"Magari...- disse mentre gli lasciò il polso, Genn rischiò di rimanere ipnotizzato dalla mascella dell'altro che si contraeva quando parlava - se viaggi solo... puoi prendere il bagaglio e venire qui a stare con me."  
Genn si sentì pervadere da un'immensa gioia totalmente _ingiustificata, cazzo._

Passarono le successive quattro ore a parlare del più e del meno, ma anche di musica, di libri e film e di moda perfino! Delle loro cose preferite e delle rispettive case, il moro (che solo in quel momento scoprì chiamarsi George) si perse nella descrizione della sua casetta bianca vicino Duluth e Genn parlò del trasferimento recente dall'Ohio con un mesto: "Non c'era più niente per me lì."

George sembrava triste ma non troppo stranito, mentre chiedeva:  
"I tuoi genitori?"  
"Sono cresciuto coi miei zii, i miei genitori non ci sono più."  
Questa storia gli lasciava sempre un senso di acido in bocca le poche volte che si fidava abbastanza di qualcuno per raccontarla, ma con George è scivolato tutto naturalmente, nonostante si conoscessero da così poco.

"I tuoi zii sono stati buoni con te suppongo."  
Non era una domanda.  
George sedeva tranquillo di fronte a lui, le gambe larghe, morbide, quasi a ingabbiare le sue a poca distanza.

"Sì, molto buoni. Ma non volevo più approfittare della loro gentilezza, mi sono sentito sempre in debito.  
Dopo la scuola ho cominciato a lavoricchiare, ma ho capito che per fare quello che volevo dovevo spostarmi. Per ora sono a Baltimora, anche se il Maryland non è proprio lo stato dei musicisti."  
Genn ridacchiò ma George sorrise e basta.  
"Con il Maryland c'entra la tua amica Wendy?"  
Genn si interruppe e corrugò le sopracciglia. Come lo sapeva?  
_Ha tirato a indovinare?_

"Ho conosciuto Wendy tramite il web.  
Ci siamo trovati subito, e mi ha convinto a spostarmi da lei per qualche tempo. Suona in una band indie a Baltimora, e io qualche volta sto con loro, sono l'unico ragazzo! Però mi trovo bene." Genn si rilassò e allungò le gambe anche lui, occupando lo spazio vuoto in mezzo a quelle di George.

"Mio dio sto parlando sempre e solo io! - Genn arrossì perché era solito essere logorroico solo con le persone che avvertiva davvero interessate e George gli sorrise e basta e _sembrava così incredibilmente interessato alla sua insulsa vita e non era giusto, così_ \- Dimmi qualcosa di te!" Gli uscì fuori.

Il sorriso dell'altro si congelò per una frazione di secondo per poi sembrare più sottile.  
"Ti ho parlato della mia casa."

Piegò la testa e Genn si sentì a disagio tanto da ritirare le gambe dalla morsa invisibile dell'altro e si sedette più composto.  
"Sì ma, non so. Hai amici, parenti? Parenti ancora in vita? - ridacchiò perché avevano appurato che non era mica scontato averne vivi... - cani? Gatti? Un lama color arcobal-"  
"Ho un cane." George lo interruppe serio e Genn cercò di non perdere il sorriso.  
"Ah. Adoro il tuo ermetismo.- sollevò il sopracciglio sarcastico prima di continuare - Nome? Razza?"  
"Si chiama Enea. - lo interruppe - Sai come l'eroe omerico. Fondò l'antica Roma secondo la storia. È uno Shiba Inu color sabbia, una razza giapponese."

"Ahh! Come Hachiko! Ho pianto tantissimo quando ho visto il film!"  
George sbuffò annoiato prima di sputare un: "No, non come Hachi. Quello è un'Akita, è molto più grande. E sono anche diversi."  
"Ok. Beh allora qualche volta me lo dovrai far conoscere!"  
"Non è socievole. Sono razze solitarie che preferiscono stare con gli animali piuttosto che con le persone."  
"D'accordo ma come fai a Duluth? Avrà paura di tutto in una città così grande..."  
"Abitiamo vicino Duluth, non in città." George storse la bocca prima di spostare momentaneamente lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, per poi rianimarsi.

"Hey! Ho una fame da lupi, ti va di accompagnarmi a prendere qualcosa da mangiare al vagone ristorante?"  Aveva uno strano luccichio negli occhi che Genn non poteva fare altro che trovare affascinante.

Se non si conoscesse meglio direbbe che si è fottutamente innamorato in nemmeno una giornata di conoscenza.

No _davvero_.

Genn spalanca gli occhi e si inchioda sul posto.  
_Vaffanculo_ _ok?_  
Solo perché un mezzo sconosciuto tollera la tua presenza e tu adori la sua non significa che ti devi innamorare, va bene? È illogico e stupido.  
Neanche vi conoscete!

"Genn? - George gli schiocca le dita davanti agli occhi facendogli letteralmente saltare il cuore in gola - Vieni o no?"  
È già in piedi e gli sorride porgendogli la mano.  
Genn la prende e George lo fa andare avanti, guidandolo per i fianchi.  
È sera e la maggior parte delle cabine è vuota, mentre il paesaggio freddo corre ai lati delle finestre.

Quando arrivano al punto di collegamento tra un vagone e l'altro sente la presa di George intensificarsi e arrossisce di botto.  
Probabilmente così si assicura che Genn non scivoli.

Quando la presa si fa più forte Genn si gira per lamentarsi e avverte un panno posarsi sulla bocca.

Un odore acido gli si infiltra nelle narici, fin sotto la lingua, il mondo gira e a niente vale lottare, perché la presa sul suo corpo è inamovibile.  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

È andata via la corrente quella sera.

La casa circondariale è vecchia.  
Ci sono problemi in continuazione e i detenuti ci lavorano e devono occuparsi di tutto, anche dei problemi della struttura.

La sua ala è stata chiusa.  
Hanno mandato un gruppo di detenuti che solitamente si occupava dell'elettricità a controllare l'entità del guasto.

Le guardie pattugliano i corridoi con le torce e i manganelli fuori.  
Non ce n'è davvero bisogno, in quella parte della struttura ci sono prettamente ladri.  
L' _Ala dei Furti_ la chiamano.  
Furti in denaro, furti d'identità, furti di informazioni, furti di persone.  
C'è anche chi ha rubato la vita a qualcun altro.  
Ma hey, se non dai segni di recidività siamo tranquilli.  
Ladri.  
Sono tutti ladri in qualche modo.  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Genn sente qualcosa.

Sul braccio.  
Qualcosa di strano.

Vorrebbe tantissimo aprire gli occhi e spostare qualsiasi cosa gli stia facendo questo solletico umido.  
Sente il deserto in bocca e le palpebre talmente pesanti che non prova neanche ad alzarle.  
Man mano che riprende coscienza di sé si accorge di essere senza dubbio sdraiato su una superficie morbida.  
Lo stomaco gli fa male e il braccio non lo sente neanche, dev'essere rimasto sdraiato in questa posizione molto tempo.

Visto che aprire gli occhi non sembra un'opzione, decide di provare piano piano a girarsi sulla schiena.  
Forza i muscoli delle spalle ma sente una serie di fitte che partono dalle gambe fino a dipanarsi in tutto il corpo.

Emette un gemito di dolore che assomiglia più a un rantolo e sente un abbaiare improvviso vicinissimo a lui.  
Il cuore gli salta nel petto ma non riesce ad aprire gli occhi _cazzo_.

C'è un cane molto vicino.  
Un abbaiare continuo intervallato da ululati acuti.

"Enea! Zitto! - sente una voce più o meno familiare, _ma chi...?_ \- Zitto hai capito? - Gli ululati continuano e rischiano di frantumargli il cranio -Devi abituati a Genn, va bene?  
Starà con noi un po' di tempo."

_Cosa?_  
_Ma chi è?_  
_Dove si trova?_

L'unica cosa che riesce a emettere è un flebile gemito che cattura l'attenzione dell'altra persona.

"Genn? Come ti senti?"  
Il ragazzo che gli parla prende il suo braccio sinistro rimasto a penzoloni fuori dal letto e glielo sistema accanto al corpo.  
"Adesso andiamo a fare un bel bagno, ok? Ti ripuliamo."

_Ma di chi parla?_  
_Lui e chi? Solo lui?_

Lo sposta sulla schiena finalmente, ma sente tutti i muscoli tirare e la fronte bagnarsi totalmente di sudore.  
"Senza che te la prendi, ma Genn, stai puzzando. Non pensavo dormissi così a lungo, devo cambiarti le lenzuola."

"A... ua" riesce ad emettere soltanto.  
"Acqua? Vuoi dell'acqua?  
Sì effettivamente sono sette ore che non bevi."  
_Sette ore?_  
"Te la prendo e poi ci andiamo a dare una bella lavata!"  
Avverte la mano dell'altro accarezzargli i capelli prima di sentirlo allontanarsi.  
_Che cazzo succede?_

Il ragazzo torna e gli porta una cannuccia alle labbra.  
Non può impedirsi di bere avidamente, nonostante i _fai piano_ dell'altro, che gli accarezza la nuca mentre la tiene sollevata.

Quando si stacca prende un grosso respiro prima di uscire un roco:  
"Dove sono?"  
"Non riesci ad aprire gli occhi e vedere tu stesso?" La voce del ragazzo è dolce, finalmente chiara ora che gli ululati sono finiti.

Aprire le palpebre è effettivamente una tortura, come pensava, ma quando riesce a mettere a fuoco la figura scura gli esce un roco: "George?"  
Il ragazzo emette una risata furba prima di lisciarli il ponte del naso con l'indice.  
"Veramente mi chiamo Alex."

Genn sente il sudore della schiena congelarsi e stringe i denti mentre sputa un roco: "Che cazzo sta succedendo?"

Geo-no, _Alex_ cerca di fermargli i polsi mentre Genn lo spinge via in tutti i modi, ma le forze gli vengono meno e cade dall'altro lato del letto.  
Sente una scarica di fitte in tutto il corpo, ma si affida all'adrenalina per fare leva sui gomiti e strisciare via il _più in fretta possibile dannazione._

"Genn... - nella semi oscurità vede le gambe dell'altro sbarrargli la strada. Tira fuori un sospiro tremante mentre poggia la fronte sulle assi di legno, respirando a fondo la polvere. -  
Dove stai andando?" 

L'altro lo tira su a forza e lui vorrebbe lottare in tutti i modi, ma il suo corpo non risponde, è come se fosse in un torpore perenne.

"Che mi succede?" Ha la forza di mormorare mentre accascia pesantemente la testa sul petto dell'altro che lo porta in braccio.

"È l'effetto del narcotico. Passerà."  
Sente l'ansia strisciare lungo tutto il corpo fino a _soffocarlo_.  
"Dove siamo?" Gli esce ansimante.  
È come se il panico gli stesse stritolando i polmoni ma la sua mente e il suo corpo non rispondessero correttamente allo stimolo.

"Siamo a casa mia."  
Alex apre a fatica una porta color bianco sporco, rivelando un bagno in arte povera pulito e ben tenuto.  
Lo fa sedere su una sedia in legno e comincia a levagli la maglietta.  
Genn è inerme, non riesce neanche ad arrossire per l'odore fortissimo di sudore che emana e i boxer scuri macchiati.  
"Me la sono fatta sotto." Gli esce monocorde, ma dentro di sé prova un tale ribrezzo per il suo corpo in quello stato, che se avesse avuto qualcosa nello stomaco avrebbe già rimesso.

Come aggiungere schifo allo schifo.

"È normale. Sono passate parecchie ore. Ora ci laviamo e andrà meglio."  
"Come lo sai? Hai drogato e rapito tante persone in vita tua?"

_Ma che cazzo._

Si morde subito la lingua.  
Tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle sue ginocchia nude, pronto a ricevere uno schiaffo, un pugno, un calcio.  
Quello che arriva invece è uno sbuffo leggero.  
"Non ho mai rapito nessuno."

"Io sono il tuo primo? Che romantico. Sei il mio primo anche tu."  
È la rabbia che parla.  
Stringe gli occhi mentre tiene i denti intorno alla lingua fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

Il sarcasmo è sempre stato la sua arma di difesa principale.  
La sua arma a doppio taglio preferita.  
_Vediamo quanto fa male a entrambi._  
Alza lo sguardo sull'altro e vede le sue sopracciglia arcuate e un segno di dolore negli occhi scuri.

 _Benissimo_.  
Tiene la testa alta pronto ad accettare la punizione per la sua insolenza.

Alex invece non fa nulla.  
Si limita a contrarre la mascella e fa ritornare il suo sguardo glaciale.  
Si abbassa per sfilargli i boxer scuri e Genn ha giusto la prontezza di mettersi le braccia intorno alle cosce per protezione prima di sputare un velenoso: "Vuoi violentarmi?"

I suoi occhi non hanno mai abbandonato quelli scuri dell'altro, in quel momento non gliene frega niente.  
È da qualche parte nella _fottuta_ Duluth, puzza come un bagno pubblico e il suo fisico è un rottame.  
Non potrebbe reagire neanche volendo.  
Non potrebbe proteggersi neanche volendo.  
Non potrebbe scappare.

Neanche volendo.

"Voglio lavarti Genn. Starai meglio dopo, sarai più lucido. Staremo meglio entrambi."  
"Sono sporco, non stupido. Un bagno non mi farà miracolosamente rinsavire. Che cazzo ti passa per la testa eh?"  
Alex si piega di nuovo verso di lui ma Genn si accartoccia su sé stesso.  
Sente la gola cominciare a pulsare e ad arrossarsi mentre urla.

"Che cazzo ti passa per la testa eh?! Vaffanculo! AIUTO! QUALCUNO MI AIUTI, AIUTO! AIUTO! AIU-"

Ah.  
Eccolo.  
_In effetti il colpo alla testa era fuori programma._  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Quando apre gli occhi lo colpisce in pieno un mal di testa lancinante.

Non riesce a muovere neanche un muscolo per il dolore.

Emette un gemito lungo e graffiato a cui risponde nuovamente il _fottuto_ abbaiare di quel _fottuto_ cane.

"Alex!" Gli esce con un moto di disperazione, mentre si regge la testa.

Stringe i denti e prova di nuovo, più forte: "Alex!"

Sente la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e la voce di Alex che sgrida il cane e lo spinge fuori.  
Sente comunque l'ululato ininterrotto dai vetri della stanza, ma almeno è attutito.  
Il suo mal di testa no.

"Genn?"

Lo odia.  
Odia il suo tono fintamente preoccupato.  
I suoi modi di fare viscidamente dolci.

"Mi hai colpito alla testa, cazzo!" Vorrebbe gridarlo, ma ha l'impressione che se lo facesse, gli si aprirebbe letteralmente la cranio in due.

"Mi dispiace."  
Alex si siede su una bella sedia di legno intagliato al lato del letto.  
Genn vorrebbe tirargli un calcio e buttarlo giù.  
O in alternativa prenderlo a cazzotti e scappare il più velocemente possibile.

"Ho dovuto farlo - Genn nota che si muove irrequieto sulla sedia da quando ci si è seduto sopra  - ti sei messo a gridare. E per quanto davvero, non c'è nessuna possibilità che tu venga udito, e sottolineo, nessuna, non volevo correre rischi. "

"Ti voglio pestare a sangue."  
Sente il veleno scorrergli al posto del sangue.  
_La rabbia._

Per anni è riuscito a domare la rabbia che lo divora da quando ne ha memoria.  
Meno contatti possibili con gli altri, meno possibilità di scattare per un nonnulla.  
Fino ai sedici anni ci teneva a farsi degli amici, persone che si interessassero davvero a lui per quello che era e non perché erano costretti, come nel caso degli zii.  
Qualcuno che lo conoscesse e lo apprezzasse.  
E nonostante la sua indole detestabile decidesse comunque di _restare_.

Naturalmente qualcuno così non esisteva.  
E non _esiste_.  
Così ha deciso di chiuderla.  
Basta sforzarsi di piacere, meglio mostrarsi subito per quello che si è.  
Questo lo ha portato a essere solo e a godersi la sua stessa compagnia.  
L'unico modo per controllare la rabbia era tenersi lontano dalla benzina.

E dopo tanti sforzi arriva il fottuto Alex dal Minnesota e rompe il suo preziosissimo equilibrio interno.  
_Rapendolo_.

"TI ODIO!" La saliva si è accumulata nella bocca e ciò che esce è un rantolo rabbioso.  
"Stavo così bene! Con Wendy, lontano dal fottuto Ohio, lontano dai miei genitori morti e da quei falsi dei miei amici! - Si mette seduto reggendosi la testa. Stringe i denti e fissa un immobile Alex - Ma ecco che arriva quello stronzo di George!  
Dalla fottuta Duluth con uno Shiba che non smette di abbaiare un CAZZO DI MINUTO."  
Grida con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo rivolgendosi alla finestra e scatenando nuovi ululati ovattati.

Se Alex è sconvolto da questo suo scoppio d'ira improvviso, ma assolutamente prevedibile, non lo dà a vedere.  
Si limita a fissarlo sistemandosi leggermente meglio sul cuscino chiaro della sedia.

"Oh e quando ci siamo conosciuti sull'aereo la mia testa continuava a urlarmi _guarda Genn c'è qualcuno di incredibile che ti apprezza, che ascolta ogni cosa che dici con interesse qualcuno con cui puoi parlare di tutto senza mai stancarti, forse non sono tutti terribili, guarda GEORGE_ \- sputa quel nome fittizio tra i denti - _che bella persona sarebbe al tuo fianco!_ "

Alex sembra mostrare almeno un briciolo di rimorso, un piccolo tentennamento forse...

Il suo volto torna di nuovo di pietra quando Genn fa per tirargli uno schiaffo. Lo blocca per il polso e alzandosi lo spinge fin contro la parete.  
"Hai finito con questa sceneggiata?"

Genn sente la gola tremare per quanto veloce il sangue gli sta affluendo al cervello.  
Tira su il braccio destro per provare nuovamente a colpirlo ma Alex glielo blocca e lo spinge più forte contro al muro.

"Ora hai finito?"  
Alex glielo ringhia sul viso e finalmente sembra passargli il lampo di un'emozione sul viso.  
Rabbia.  
Frustrazione, forse.  
"No.- Genn sibila, tiene il mento alto per sopperire ai centimetri che li dividono - Non ho finito. Che preda di merda che ti sei scelto eh? Non finirò finché non mi lascerai andare."

"È una sfortuna allora.  
Perché non succederà presto."  
Alex gli stringe più forte i polsi prima di lasciarli andare.  
Non si stupirà se gli usciranno dei lividi presto.

Si allontana lentamente mentre Genn sente il respiro affannarsi.  
"Aspetterò che tu sia via. Che stai dormendo o mangiando, o sia via per qualsiasi altro motivo. E scapperò. Puoi anche chiudere questa casa con i lucchetti, troverò il modo."

"E come? A malapena ti reggi in piedi, non mangi da un giorno e mezzo.  
Non sopravvivi se non sono io che decido di farti sopravvivere."  
In quel momento il suo stomaco traditore si fa sentire e Alex sorride vittorioso.  
"Non mangio un cazzo di quello che mi dai, è tutto veleno!"  
"Chi ti dice che ti darò qualcosa da mangiare? Dipende tutto dal tuo atteggiamento."  
Alex ora lo guarda serio, ma Genn è a un passo dallo scoppiare a ridergli in faccia.  
"Siamo nella fottuta Duluth, amico. Se urlo abbastanza forte qualcuno mi sentirà prima o poi. Se non c'è via d'uscita sono disposto a farmi saltare via le corde vocali a furia di urla."  
Genn gli sorride ironico, ma Alex rimane serio.

"Non siamo a Duluth. Non siamo neanche nel Minnesota a dirla tutta.  
Non hai proprio guardato fuori eh?"  
Genn lo scansa e si precipita ad aprire la porta d'ingresso di legno bianco.

È _aperta_.  
Neanche il tempo di tirare un sospiro di sollievo che un'ondata improvvisa di gelo lo investe fino a togliergli il respiro.  
Il tempo di spalancare gli occhi difronte alla natura selvaggia dei pini imbiancati e della desolazione invernale, che Alex alle sue spalle chiude la porta al suo posto.

"Non puoi stare sulla porta così.  
Abbiamo il riscaldamento a palla, ma fuori ci sono 28F si congela. Ed è pure giorno, la notte si abbassa la temperatura."  
"E immagino...- Genn ha un sorriso sardonico stampato, ma riesce a sentire gli ingranaggi nella sua testa fumare - immagino che tu non abbia dei vestiti caldi sottomano, vero?"

"No."  
Genn sposta lo sguardo dalla sua t-shirt chiara a maniche corte a quella scura di Alex.  
L'appendiabiti è vuoto.  
Non ci sono scarponcini invernali da nessuna parte.  
Sia lui che Alex sono scalzi, i piedi coperti solo da sottili calzini di cotone.

La casa è perfettamente calda.  
Gli arredi chiari in arte povera gli danno un'ulteriore calore figurato.  
Sembra un piccolo chalet creato per essere un rifugio temporaneo, ma accogliente durante l'inverno.  
Genn _lo odia_.

Socchiude gli occhi in preda a un nuovo giramento di testa e non si accorge di stare pericolosamente traballando finché non sente un corpo robusto che lo regge dritto.  
"Attento."  
Genn odia il suo tono fintamente preoccupato.  
Lo _odia_.

"Mi gira la testa."  
Si sente uno schifo, perché quella che doveva essere l'esternazione di un dato di fatto gli esce come un lamento.  
"Ti gira la testa perché non hai mangiato. Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa d'accordo?"  
In un attimo di lucidità butta fuori un: "Mi gira la testa perché mi hai fottutamente colpito! E non mangio un cazzo che me lo avveleni." Contro il collo dell'altro.

Lo sente tremare mentre la sua voce calma gli sussurra _non avveleno più niente, promesso._  
Genn mica ci crede.  
Ma ha fame. Più parlano di cibo e più sente le forze mancargli.  
"Andiamo."

Alex quasi lo trascina fino al tavolo di legno bianco e lo fa' sedere.  
Genn socchiude gli occhi su quella che sembra zuppa.  
_Quando l'ha preparata?_  
Non era proprio quello che voleva, ma siccome l'hanno _fottutamente rapito_ non ha molta scelta.  
Almeno non è pane raffermo.  
Dall'odore non sembra contenere nulla di chimico e dopo il primo cucchiaio tremante, Genn finisce la zuppa in men che non si dica.  
È tiepida, niente di ché davvero, ma gli riempie un po' la voragine che è il suo stomaco.  
Ora riesce a tenere gli occhi più aperti e sente la mente più lucida.

Trangugia l'acqua del suo bicchiere e mentre se lo riempie, dà un'occhiata in giro.  
Il tavolo è piccolo, squadrato, ci sono quattro sedie e tutto l'arredamento della cucina, insieme a quello che ha potuto vedere della casa è in stile shabby.  
Una tazza di tea entra nel suo campo visivo e Genn rimane a osservarla dubbioso per quello che sembra un tempo molto lungo, troppo, perché Alex gli sussurra un _per te_ davvero non necessario.

Mentre solleva la tazza fino alle labbra punta lo sguardo su di lui.  
Alex è in piedi, a pochi passi da lui.  
Lo guarda esitante, come se si aspettasse che Genn gli tirasse l'intero contenuto della tazza addosso.  
_Potrebbe farlo in effetti._  
Ma è tea verde alla menta, il suo preferito in assoluto, sarebbe uno spreco.  
Genn abbassa gli occhi sui suoi shorts chiari, che lasciano scoperti i polpacci spessi fino a risalire nuovamente sul torso fasciato dalla maglia scura.

Alex è un bel ragazzo ok?  
Sarebbe una bugia dire che è stato attratto da lui fin dal primo sguardo su quel dannato aereo, perché no davvero.  
Non una bellezza sconvolgente, che fa girare tutte le teste.  
Alex è un bel ragazzo, ma di quella bellezza delle cose semplici, mai scontate.  
Che riesci a cogliere solo se scavi nell'anima della persona, solo se arrivi al suo nucleo.  
Ecco che la bellezza _esplode_.

Genn con una ingenuità disarmante pensava di esserci arrivato al nucleo di Alex.  
Peccato che in poco tempo, era Alex ad essere arrivato al suo.  
Gli aveva fatto abbassare le difese, con quelle stronzate dell'incontro del destino, con i suoi modi gentili e le sue risate posate.  
Con i suoi occhi completamente concentrati su di lui.

Come una mantide religiosa.

E poi l'aveva rapito.  
_Che figlio di puttana._

Sente la mano tremare e il contenuto della tazza traballare pericolosamente prima di avvertire Alex togliergli tutto dalle mani e prendergli il viso tra le mani.  
"Genn?"  
Ha la vista appannata e respira affannosamente.  
"Genn adesso devi respirare hai capito? Respira piano, dentro, fuori."

Sente le lacrime scivolargli sulle guance e a nulla serve che l'altro gliele scacci via coi pollici mentre gli tiene alzato il viso, ecco che ne arrivano altre.  
L'aria che gli passa attraverso la gola è fatta di fuoco, si sente come un piccolo drago che non ha capito che il fuoco lo deve buttare fuori, non inghiottirlo.  
"Genn?"

"Fammi andare a casa."  
Ha socchiuso appena gli occhi, in tempo per vedere lo sguardo preoccupato dell'altro.

_Fammi andare a casa._  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Sei mio, _Alè_?

Sei... _mio?_

Sei... sempre... mio...?

_Sempre?_

Fa' freddo, gli occhi di Genn non sono proprio i suoi, sono occhi giovani, pieni di vita.  
Di speranza.

Le mani di Genn non sono proprio le sue, sono più piccole, sempre fredde, ma più delicate.

I suoi capelli sono leggermente più corti, quando ci passa le mani.  
Il vento li ha scompigliati e continua a farlo, ma Genn sorride quando gli passa le dita sulla fronte e sa che è una battaglia persa, ma ciò non gli impedisce di combattere.

_Sei mio?_

_Alex?_

La sua voce come sempre è leggermente distorta.  
Acuta in un certo senso.  
Gracchiante, come in una registrazione.

La punta del suo naso si scontra contro quella di Genn, ma come al solito non avverte nulla.

Sente le labbra tirare però.  
Sta sorridendo.

 _Sempre_.

Alex ha chiuso gli occhi un secondo, nel buio, ed _eccolo lì._

Il _sogno_.  
Il primo di una serie in realtà.

La prima volta che l'ha avuto è stato mesi prima del suo incontro con Genn, sull'aereo.

Lo ricorda ancora come se fosse ieri.  
Si svegliò in un bagno di sudore, con il cuore martellante e un fischio sordo nelle orecchie.

Le braccia tremendamente vuote, e la voce acuta del ragazzo sconosciuto nelle orecchie.

_Sei... mio?_

Ricorda di averlo sussurrato d'istinto da solo, al buio della sua casetta abbarbicata sulle Blue Ridge Mountains.

 _Sì_.

Le luci del carcere sono via e lui è seduto per terra e ha chiuso solo un attimo gli occhi, _solo un attimo._

Il suo bellissimo sogno.  
Quello che ha scatenato tutto.  
E lo ha portato qui.  
Nel suo incubo personale.  
Lontano da _lui_.  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Alex è via.

Gli ha lasciato un biglietto dicendo che è andato a fare legna.

Il caminetto è in funzione, ma in effetti la legna conservata nel grande cesto bianco di vimini scarseggia.

Enea lo guarda diffidente a tre metri di distanza.  
Si sta trattenendo tantissimo dall'abbaiargli contro, due zampe indietro pronto alla fuga.  
È davvero il cane più bello che abbia mai visto.  
Ed è anche il più stronzo.  
Neanche da Alex vuole le carezze, quasi quasi.  
Sembra più un gatto sotto forma di cane.

Genn si alza dal letto e si avvia verso la porta d'ingresso, Enea naturalmente comincia ad abbaiare mentre schizza a rifugiarsi sotto la cassapanca.  
Riesce ad infilarsi negli spazi più angusti con una facilità incredibile, davvero sembra un gatto.

Ci sta facendo l'abitudine anche a lui.  
Ai suoi ululati scontenti e al suo abbaiare appena apre bocca.  
Poi si stanca, tanto.  
Genn almeno sa che c'è qualcuno in casa.

Alex è spesso fuori.  
Fa _qualcosa_.  
Esce quando lui dorme e rientra sempre dopo qualche ora.  
Commissioni per lo più, spesa e quant'altro, ma quando rientra è sempre in t-shirt.  
Genn è sicuro che abbia un giaccone da qualche parte nascosto, e che abbia anche un'auto, uno snowboard, una slitta da far trainare a Enea, _qualcosa_.

Ma non ci prova più a cercare di scappare.  
L'unica volta gli è bastata.

Era riuscito a fare a pezzi una sedia e usarla per spezzare la serranda che teneva chiusa la finestra, ma una volta fuori, dopo dieci minuti di corsa affannosa intorno alla casa e poi alla ricerca di un sentiero totalmente inesistente, si era ritrovato costretto a tornare alla casa.

Il freddo gli era penetrato dappertutto, attraverso la pelle dura dei piedi nudi, nelle ossa, fin sotto la dentina, non si sentiva neanche le gengive.  
Quando raggiunse lo chalet e rientrò velocemente dalla finestra, attento a non tagliarsi coi vetri rotti, con suo immenso orrore trovò Alex a casa.

Aveva in mano un piede della sedia fatta a pezzi al suo fianco, e lo guardava furibondo.  
La mascella serrata, gli occhi duri puntati su di lui.  
Genn in quel momento ebbe paura perché riconobbe in Alex la stessa rabbia che consumava lui, per motivi diversi.

In quel preciso momento pensò di morire.  
_Davvero_.  
Pensò che Alex lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Perché è questo quello che fanno i rapitori no?  
Giocano un po' con te e poi ti uccidono.  
Sopratutto se non fai quello che ti dicono.  
Se cerchi di scappare.  
Se ti comporti male.

Alex scaraventò il pezzo di legno a terra a fianco alle altre schegge, facendolo sobbalzare.  
Ora che era all'interno della casa il suo corpo stava subito riprendendo il calore perso in mezzo alla neve, ma Genn tremva dalla testa ai piedi.

Indietreggiò mentre Alex si avvicinava pericolosamente a lui, calpestando i vetri rotti e le schegge di legno.  
In un momento di delirio notò ai suoi piedi degli scarponcini da trekking mai visti.  
Alex preso dalla sua breve fuga, non doveva aver avuto il tempo di toglierli e nasconderli alla sua vista come tutte le volte.

Genn vortica le pupille nelle orbite, alla ricerca spasmodica di una via di fuga, ma naturalmente è con le spalle al muro e la via di fuga non c'è e non c'è _mai stata_.

Quando avvertì le spalle toccare il muro fece anche appena in tempo a voltare la testa, mentre Alex sbatteva violentemente il palmo della mano sulla parete affianco alla sua guancia.

"Genn?"  
Quello che gli uscì dalle labbra non era il modo in cui l'aveva sempre chiamato.  
Non con tranquillità, non con scherno, non con apatia, non con delicatezza.  
"Genn, _guardami_."  
Era un sussurro colmo di rabbia cieca mal trattenuta che gli soffiò sulla guancia.

"Genn guardami cazzo."  
Non urlò.  
Alex non urlava mai, mai mai _mai_.  
Appena Genn voltò il viso verso di lui Alex ricominciò a sibilare a un palmo dal suo viso: "Ti faccio mancare qualcosa? C'è qualcosa che ti manca? Vuoi qualcos'altro da mangiare? Più libri? Cosa ti manca?"

"Mi manca suonare. Mi manca Wendy. Mi mancano perfino i miei zii. - non seppe come fece realmente a sussurrare quelle parole, la paura scorreva nelle sue vene come fuoco. -  
Mi manca la libertà."

Alex non lo picchiò.  
Non gli urlò addosso.

Il giorno seguente gli fece trovare una chitarra classica appoggiata alla parete della sua stanza.

Quindi.  
È davanti alla porta d'ingresso, quasi in automatico prova ad aprire.  
Naturalmente è chiusa.

Volta lo sguardo verso la finestra.  
La luce è filtrata dalle grosse sbarre in ferro battuto.  
Ha promesso ad Alex che avrebbe fatto il bravo.  
Che non avrebbe più provato a scappare, che sarebbe rimasto lì, non c'era bisogno di chiuderlo in una prigione.

Non si è fidato naturalmente.

Neanche Genn si fiderebbe di sé stesso.

Alex... Alex l'ha rapito.  
_Alex l'ha rapito, cazzo._

Ma Alex è buono.  
Lo sente.  
È assurdo, ok?  
Ma c'è qualcosa in lui.

Si volta verso la parete a cui è appoggiata la chitarra e la tira su.  
Enea ringhia sommesso, ma ormai ha capito che è _un coglione di cane_ e che non farebbe del male a una mosca.

Si poggia allo sgabello chiaro vicino al piano cucina e comincia a strimpellare.

Da quando Alex gliel'ha portata si è limitato a guardarla con sospetto, un regalo inaspettato che aveva il sapore di un cavallo di Troia.  
Ma una chitarra non può contenere al suo interno dei guerrieri achei armati fino ai denti per ucciderlo, no?

Lo potrebbe fare Alex a mani nude.  
O con una bella accetta.  
Lo ha visto tagliare la legna più volte in quelle settimane, e tutte le volte sente il collo pizzicare _fastidiosamente_.

Oggi è solo, Alex è da qualche parte, nella sua camera forse, fuori c'è una tempesta di neve non indifferente, e avverte un brivido dietro la schiena, anche se la casa è perfettamente riscaldata.  
Si sistema meglio la maglia e guarda giù. I suoi shorts sono rosa.  
Ha messo mani alla lavatrice Hi-Tech della casa e adesso hanno un po' tutte le robe rosate o vagamente grigie.

Alex si era limitato a _ridacchiare_.  
Genn, quando gli aveva mostrato il bucato, era pronto a _chissà cosa._  
E Alex si era messo a ridere.  
Genn vedendolo così si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata che sorprese Alex ma lui stesso in primis.

Si morde il labbro al solo ricordo.

Gli sembra di stare con Alex da tantissimo tempo.  
I giorni sono tutti uguali, le notti si prolungano, e certe volte si ritrova a dormire anche quindici ore di fila.

Dentro di sé sa che c'è qualcosa che non va in lui.  
Non dovrebbe reagire così.  
Non dovrebbe stare tranquillo a casa del suo rapitore a giocare all'allegra famigliola con cane idiota allegato.

Enea sembra intuire i suoi pensieri visto che ringhia sommesso dal suo nascondiglio.  
"Zitto che lo svegli. Idiota di un cane."

"Parli di nuovo con Enea?"

Genn sobbalza e per poco non si lascia scivolare la chitarra dalle mani.  
Alex ha un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e avanza a passo cadenzato fino a un metro da lui.  
Indossa dei pantaloni scuri e una t-shirt che doveva essere bianca ma che, naturalmente, è rosata anch'essa.  
Enea è uscito dal suo nascondiglio per accoglierlo, ma continua a girare al largo e a guardare Genn con sospetto.

Alex prende in braccio il cane che subito si volta dall'altra parte, si vede che subisce passivamente ogni coccola solo perché vuole bene al padrone, ma Genn è sicuro che preferirebbe non essere toccato affatto.  
"Stai facendo il bravo con Genn?  
È anche lui il tuo padroncino ora!"  
"Io non sono proprio il padroncino di nessuno! Specialmente non di quel cane asociale e stronzo!"

Il chiamato in causa si limita a guardarlo con sufficienza, espressione gemella del padrone.

"Non ascoltarlo Enea - Alex mette giù il cane che con le zampe a terra sembra aver ricominciato a respirare normalmente - in realtà ci ama.  
Solo che non lo sa ancora!"  
"Io non vi amo per nulla!" Stringe le braccia al petto con fare petulante, in linea con l'atmosfera rilassata e scherzosa.

Ma poi un pensiero _lo colpisce_ talmente forte da farlo indietreggiare di un passo e fargli spalancare gli occhi.  
"Io non ti amo." La voce gli esce risoluta anche se è solo un sospiro.

Alex si raddrizza e lo guarda senza nessuna espressione sul viso.  
Scende fin troppo velocemente dallo sgabello, le gambe gli tremano e ha l'impressione di poter crollare da un momento all'altro.  
Sente lo sguardo scuro dell'altro seguire attentamente ogni suo movimento.  
"Io non ti amo, Alex!" Stavolta è più un urlo quello che gli esce dalla gola, la voce gli si spezza e sente l'ansia risalire dai polmoni e strisciare fino ai condotti lacrimali.

Alex tenta di avvicinarlo piano, come cercherebbe di fare con una bestia selvaggia e spaventata.  
Tu mi hai rapito! Mi hai portato via! -  
Scaccia le mani tese dell'altro, pronto a calmarlo o a sbattergli il cranio contro il muro, non lo sa ancora.-  
Io stavo bene! Stavo bene prima!"  
A causa delle lacrime improvvise e feroci non riesce neanche a vedere bene dove colpire l'altro.  
Vuole fargli avvertire almeno un minimo del senso di frustrazione e impotenza che prova.

L'ultimo spintone provoca uno scatto felino in Alex, che gli afferra le braccia e gliele blocca dietro alla schiena, arrivando a premere la mano destra sullo stomaco del biondo.  
Le spalle di Genn si muovono contro il suo petto mentre cercano inutilmente di liberare le mani.

"Non stavi bene per niente. Possiamo raccontarci questa favoletta quante volte vuoi. - il suo sussurro di Alex al suo orecchio è risoluto, preme più forte la mano sul suo stomaco come per calmare i singhiozzi. - Non stavi bene, Genn. Ti sei trasferito in un altro stato, senza amici, né parenti a cui importasse davvero."

"Wendy..." è più un gemito stridulo che un'affermazione.  
"Wendy l'hai conosciuta su internet, Genn. Internet. Quanto pensi che le importi davvero di te? Probabilmente non ti sta neanche cercando."

"No, lei..."  
"La verità è che tu potresti anche scappare. È capitato che io uscissi all'ora di pranzo, quelle sono le ore più calde, potresti girare e trovare il mio mezzo di trasporto. O perlomeno il mio guardaroba invernale. Ma in questo mese non l'hai mai fatto. Perché?"

Genn è piegato leggermente verso terra, le braccia bloccare dietro la schiena e le lacrime come un fiume in piena. L'unico controllo che ha sui singhiozzi è quello che Alex gli impone, pressando il palmo duro sul suo stomaco.

"Te lo dico io perché."  
"No, no, no..." La sua cantilena umida è ignorata da Alex che continua senza pietà.  
"Perché qui stai bene. Hai tutto quello che ti serve. Questa casa _ti piace_.  
Diavolo, probabilmente ti piace anche  mio cane.  
Ti piace non doverti preoccupare di arrivare a fine mese, ti piace rilassarti, mentre ti crogioli nell'idea che qualcuno verrà a prenderti."

"No, non è vero!"

"Sì invece. Ma indovina un po'?  
Nessuno si è accorto della tua assenza e nessuno ti sta cercando.  
Non sei utile a nessuno e quindi ti hanno tutti abbandonato."  
"Non è vero."  
"Sono l'unica persona che ti è rimasta.  
Che si preoccupa per te, e vuole solo che tu stia bene."

Sente la furia montare dentro di lui e con una forza che non pensava di possedere si libera dalla stretta di Alex e lo spinge lontano da lui.  
Si asciuga velocemente col braccio naso e occhi, ignorando le braccia intorpidite.

I polsi gli fanno male per essere stati stretti così forte e così a lungo, ma neanche gli frega, mentre i muscoli del braccio destro tirano così tanto da implorare pietà, perché quel pugno sullo zigomo Alex se lo merita.

L'impatto è stato così forte che ha fatto un rumore sordo, Genn tira subito indietro il braccio perché ha sentito scricchiolare pericolosamente il polso.  
Alex ha il volto girato, la guancia si sta cominciando ad arrossare, ma quando si volta, sorride.

"Come va, Genn? La _rabbia_."

Genn stringe i denti e avverte i pugni vibrare fortissimo, da quanto forte gli scorre l'adrenalina nelle vene.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Quando ti ho preso, ho accettato tutto il pacchetto."  
Sente la mascella scattare e i denti cozzare violentemente fra di loro.  
Adesso era _lui_ che doveva essere accettato, bella stronzata.

"Che cazzo ne sai? Eh? Che cazzo ne sai di come mi sento?!"  
Gli tira un altro pugno, stavolta più forte, seguito da uno spintone che Alex incassa passivamente.  
"Tutta questa calma e questa compostezza. È tutto finto! Mi fa impazzire di rabbia.  
Sei orribile!"

"Guardati, Genn."  
Il biondo segue con lo sguardo il braccio allungato di Alex e volta la testa fino al grande specchio del corridoio.  
Ha i capelli incasinati, gli occhi lucidi, le guance rosse e le mani gonfie.  
La t-shirt stropicciata e i pantaloncini rosati stonano terribilmente con tutto il resto.

"Io sono _davvero orribile_. Ma va bene."  
Alex lo guarda con un sorriso storto e una tristezza negli occhi mai vista.

"Perché lo sei anche tu."  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Alex è seduto per terra al buio, come tutti i giorni a quell'ora.

Non può fisicamente vederla, ma conosce la foto a memoria, ciononostante la stringe come al solito tra le dita.  
Il secondino Wheeler si è fermato davanti alla sua cella.  
Gli punta la torcia addosso e Alex deve pararsi dall'improvviso fiotto di luce con la mano libera.

"Detenuto N. 934689, Iodice!"  
"Guardia Wheeler."  
"Noto che anche questa sera al buio totale tu hai la tua foto tra le mani."  
"Sì signore."  
"In questa assoluta oscurità? Cosa vedi?" La guardia è perplessa, ma c'è un tono da presa in giro di fondo, forse per la situazione, forse per la sua _ossessione_.  
L'ossessione per l'unica persona che ha importanza al mondo.  
E la sua immagine in carta fotografica.

"Non riuscirei mai a dimenticare neanche un singolo neo del suo viso."  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

È steso sul letto candido da quelle che sembrano ore.

Probabilmente lo sono.  
Dalla sua porta aperta riesce a vedere Alex che gioca con il cane.  
Lui ha un'espressione così felice.  
Lancia più volte la palla a Enea e lo Shiba gliela riporta alla velocità della luce.

Genn sorride senza un motivo preciso.  
L'unica luce viene dal lucernario alle sue spalle, la tipica luce blu e invernale di quel pomeriggio morente.

Quando la palla rimbalza oltre il corridoio fino alla sua stanza, Enea corre a riprenderla, ma invece di scappare da Alex, si alza sulle zampe e gliela porge muovendo piano la coda arricciata.  
È la prima volta che gli mostra un qualche tipo di atteggiamento non di diffidenza, Genn si mette seduto piano con gli occhi spalancati, mentre avverte tutte le ossa della schiena scricchiolare.  
Forse sono davvero ore che è steso.  
Non si era accorto di nulla.  
E non per la prima volta.

"Enea? Hey! Oh..."  
Alex si ferma sull'uscio della sua stanza e li osserva.  
Il cane alterna lo sguardo fra i due, mentre Alex fa scivolare gli occhi dai capelli chiari scompigliati fino alla maglietta lunga di Genn.  
È in slip, ma ha tutte le cosce scoperte.  
Genn segue il suo sguardo e si accorge praticamente di essere mezzo nudo.  
Si tira giù il più possibile la maglia, fermandola sotto le gambe, come una coperta. O un vestitino.

"Enea è venuto a portarmi la palla per giocare. Non era mai capitato.  
Certo quando tu eri via stavamo sempre insieme, ma mi ringhiava e si nascondeva sotto gli armadi. "  
Ha la voce roca di chi non parla da tanto tempo, e gli si spezza in più punti.  
Tiene lo sguardo basso e la schiena piegata, perciò non si accorge che Alex si è avvicinato finché non avverte la sua mano posarsi fra i capelli.

Smette di respirare e stringe i pugni.

Alex avverte questo suo irrigidimento e scosta subito la mano.  
Si schiarisce la gola e si allontana di qualche passo.  
"Sta cominciando ad abituarsi alla tua presenza. Non la vede più come un'invasione del suo territorio, forse addirittura presto ti vedrà come parte della famiglia."

 _Non c'è nessuna famiglia_.  
Vorrebbe dirlo ma non può.  
Non può perché quando alza la testa Alex è vestito di nero dalla testa ai piedi, l'unica macchia scura dell'intera casa probabilmente, ma il suo sorriso.  
Il suo sorriso è _gentile_.

Genn non capisce _perché_.  
Perché Alex lo tenga ancora con sé.  
Perché Alex lo abbia portato via in primo luogo.  
Lo tiene rinchiuso in quella campana di vetro senza fargli mancare nulla.  
Cibo, acqua, vestiti, libri, perfino la chitarra.  
La sua compagnia e quella di Enea.

Potrebbe stuprarlo.  
Non sembra uno stupratore, ma potrebbe farlo.  
Potrebbe farlo, ma non lo fa.  
Potrebbe picchiarlo.  
Mandarlo fuori al freddo a morire assiderato, sparire per giorni lasciandolo senza cibo né acqua.  
Genn si è comportato _così male_.

Potrebbe.  
Sarebbe giusto se lo facesse.  
Comprensibile.  
_Condivisibile_.  
Ma non lo fa.

"Perché?"  
Quella era stata una giornata particolarmente strana.  
Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, come spesso capitava ultimamente, svegliandosi e riaddormentandosi continuamente.

"Perché mi hai portato via?- sente una lacrima solitaria scendere sulla guancia mentre la voce gli si spezza. -  
perché mi tieni qui?"

Alex gli si siede affianco e gli posa una mano sulla guancia umida.  
Non ha neanche la forza di scacciarlo.  
E perché poi?  
Alex è _così buono_ con lui.

"Voglio solo stare con te."  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Alex tira il Grande Sacco della Lavanderia.

È tutto il giorno che i detenuti si spaccano la schiena lì dentro.

Il suo turno finisce tra mezz'ora, e menomale.

Alza lo sguardo sulla guardia Wheeler che annuisce leggermente verso di lui.

"Io mi sono sempre chiesto...- si è avvicinata nel frattempo e lo scruta mantenendo comunque un tono di voce basso, totalmente inutile dato i fortissimi rumori della Lavanderia.  
\- la persona della foto. Non viene a trovarti.  Magari è venuta prima che io venissi assunto. Se è così è un anno che non ricevi visite, Iodice."

Alex sente lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa dolorosissima.  
Il suo volto dev'essersi accartocciato inesorabilmente, perché il secondino si allontana e posa la mano sul manganello, guardingo.

Alex chiude gli occhi e si sforza di regolarizzare il respiro.  
Rilassa la mascella.  
Stringe i denti e riesce a evitare di contrarre il collo.

Apre gli occhi e non sembra passato neanche un secondo, i rumori della Lavanderia continuano, i guanti con cui sta lavando le lenzuola sono completamente incollati alla sua pelle sudata, la guardia Wheeler non si è mossa.

"Gli ho chiesto io di non venire più a trovarmi. Non è un posto adatto a una persona così fragile. Non potrei proteggerla da qui dentro."

Anche Wheeler si tranquillizza e si avvicina nuovamente per farsi sentire.  
"Capisco, anche se dev'essere sicuramente dolorosissimo per te.  
E anche per lei! A saperti qui.  
Ma mi sento di dirti che hai fatto bene."

Ha gli occhi spalancati, e Alex riesce perfettamente a leggerci dentro tutta la sua gentilezza e la sua ingenuità.

"Ma non ricevi neanche lettere.  
Neanche una. Questo non me lo spiego."  
"Le nostre lettere le leggete tutte."  
Alex alza la voce in un moto di rabbia mal trattenuta, ma sempre ai limiti inferiori di allarme.  
La guardia infatti non ha battuto ciglio.  
Può dare la colpa alla volontà di essere sentito sopra i rumori forti della Lavanderia.

"È normale che le leggiamo tutte. Guai se non lo facessimo."  
Ed Alex lo sa.  
Lo sa che quel posto è pieno di fottuti criminali, mafiosi, mobbers di ogni tipo, grandi spacciatori, assassini, tutta gente che può comunicare col mondo esterno e le lettere, come le telefonate, i piccioni viaggiatori, i segnali di fumo, vanno controllati.  
Alex _lo sa_.  
Lui invece non è così.  
Questo non è un posto per lui.

Lo psicologo gli diceva spesso:  
"Lo sai che sei un criminale anche tu? Che fai parte di questa categoria esattamente _come tutti gli altri?_ "  
Alex dopo due anni di terapia aveva smesso di fare simili affermazioni.  
Il suo terapista è rimasto molto soddisfatto nel vedere finalmente una _presa di coscienza_.

La verità è che Alex ha capito che deve fare quello che gli viene detto.  
Deve dire ciò che ci si aspetta venga detto da lui.  
Deve essere esattamente il prigioniero modello.  
Ha una persona fuori da lì che lo aspetta. E deve fare di tutto per poterla raggiungere il prima possibile.

Deve tornare da _lui_.  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  


 

 

Ad Alex piacciono le sue gambe.

Non lo sa perché.  
Solo... sente il suo sguardo seguirlo e spesso puntare alle sue cosce.  
Girano entrambi per casa perlopiù in shorts, tranne Alex che ha qualche pantalone scuro in fibra di cotone, e Genn lo nota.  
Fa' finta di non notarlo ma non è mica cieco.

"Hey."  
Genn è di spalle alla porta, gira il risotto in una padella.  
Alex gli passa alle spalle per raggiungere il tavolo e gli posa leggermente la mano su un fianco per poi scostarsi.

Genn spalanca gli occhi ed è quasi contento di non vedere un parrucchiere da due mesi (sono due mesi? Non ne è sicuro) perché il ciuffo gli copre totalmente il lato sinistro del volto, nascondendo il suo rossore.  
"Che fai?"  
Alex prende una mela e la morde mentre si appoggia al ripiano della cucina alla sua sinistra.

"Hai dimenticato di cucinare oggi. Eri concentrato a comporre. Non ti volevo disturbare."  
"Hai ragione, scusa."  
Sì, Alex compone. Lo ha visto spesso nella sua stanza concentrato davanti a un Mac e dei testi cartacei davanti.  
Non gli ha mai chiesto niente.  
Ha perso interesse verso qualsiasi cosa che riguardi il mondo esterno.

Genn sposta solo lo sguardo verso di lui, mentre col cucchiaio di legno continua a girare per evitare che si attacchi.  
Alex sorride leggermente posa la mela sul bancone e gli si avvicina.  
Compie lo stesso movimento di prima, solo che invece di limitarsi a passargli da dietro e proseguire, si ferma dietro di lui. Posa la mano sinistra affianco alla sua sul ripiano e si sporge oltre la sua spalla.  
"Sembra davvero buono."  
Non lo sfiora neanche.  
È semplicemente lì, il respiro a un soffio dal suo orecchio, lo sguardo puntato sul riso.  
"Grazie." Gli esce come un vago pigolio, si schiarisce la gola e lo ripete, mentre Alex si scosta con quel piccolo sorriso perenne, e si posiziona alla sua sinistra.

Ora che si è allontanato di una decina di centimetri Genn si accorge di aver trattenuto il fiato fino ad allora.  
"Se continui a farli crescere così tanto avrò bisogno di trovarti una molletta per quel ciuffo!"  
Sporge le dita e gli tira una piccola ciocca della frangia.  
"Giù le mani! - sorridendo, Genn gli scaccia la mano, mentre si fissa parte della frangia dietro l'orecchio - Se fossi libero di andare via, potrei andare da un parrucchiere."

Hanno uno scambio simile almeno una volta al giorno.  
I primi tempi erano frecciate arrabbiate di Genn e silenzi apatici di Alex, adesso sembra quasi uno scherzo _familiare_.

"Uhm, come possiamo risolvere... te li posso tagliare io!"  
Genn emette un suono scocciato in dissenso, senza guardarlo.  
"Maddai, quanta poca fiducia hai in me!"  
"Disse la persona che mi ha rapito."  
Alex ridacchia e Genn deve ammettere che ha una bella luce negli occhi quando accade.

Arrossisce leggermente e torna con lo sguardo al suo riso.  
"Dai qualcosa mi invento. Te li accorcio di poco, giuro." Alex sorvola la sua affermazione come fa tutte le volte.  
"Il ciuffo?" Genn si prende il labbro tra i denti mentre Alex sposta velocemente lo sguardo da quello ai capelli.  
"Uhm sì...- gli passa i polpastrelli sulla frangia fin troppo lunga - te lo taglio poco, davvero. Stai bene così."  
Genn spalanca gli occhi mentre Alex gli si avvicina ulteriormente, sente il respiro incastrarsi in gola.

"Non so se l'hai notato, ma sono tre ore che Enea ti fissa intensamente, sta aspettando che tu gli dia qualcosa da mangiare."  
Genn si volta e nota il cane a mezzo metro da lui con il petto in fuori e lo sguardo concentrato sulla padella.  
"Enea!" A quel richiamo infatti il cane si alza su due zampe, poggiando quelle anteriori sul bancone odorando l'aria e leccandosi il muso.  
"Stai seduto! - in vista del cubetto di pancetta tra le mani di Genn, il cane si sistema subito seduto e aspetta. - Tieni."  
Lo Shiba ingurgita tutto mostrando tra i bocconi i canini lupeschi e aspetta altra carne. Genn sbuffa e ne prende un altro cubetto dal risotto ormai spento.  
"L'ultimo eh! Fosse per te mangeremmo riso in bianco."  
"Nemmeno quello, visto che ti mangi anche il riso." Sente Alex ridacchiare a qualche centimetro dal suo orecchio.  
"Esatto, neanche quello."

Alex posa il mento sulla sua spalla e le mani sui fianchi mentre comincia ad accarezzarglieli leggero, su e giù.  
Genn serra le labbra perché sente già affiorare un sospiro dal retro della gola.  
"Questa maglietta è molto lunga , è grande per te."  
"È tua.- gli esce acuto prima che possa mordersi la lingua. Schiarisce la gola e riprende - È tua. Mi piacciono di più così."  
"Così... mie?"  
Genn tira fuori la lingua facendo ridere Alex, mentre dice: "Lunghe, scemo. Sono molto magro, mi piace avere abiti larghi, così non sembro proprio invisibile."

"Non saresti invisibile comunque! Sei magnetico. Hai sempre l'attenzione di tutti puntata addosso."  
Ora che Alex si è spostato difronte a lui può concentrarsi meglio nell'articolare la prossima frase.  
"L'attenzione di chi scusa? Del cane? Viene da me solo per il cibo."  
Alex gli prende la mano sinistra nella sua destra, più grande e calda.  
Lo guarda con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra.

"La mia." 

"Eh." Genn rotea gli occhi, ma trattene a stento una piccola risata.  
  


"Ti sta proprio bene questa maglia." Ha cambiato argomento perchè ha sentito il suo disagio.

Ultimamente Alex lo comprende al volo, come nessuno.

Porta la mano sinistra sul suo fianco, sollevandola leggermente, finchè non scopre un pezzettino di stoffa chiara, in contrasto con quella scura della t-shirt.

"Sì, uhm - Genn sente di dover interrompere qualunque cosa Alex stia per dire, lasciandogli velocemente la mano e tirando giù il tessuto scuro. - non li ho messi gli shorts. La maglia andava lunga, e non lo so..."

"Genn. - Alex gli afferra il polso per richiamare la sua piena attenzione - lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto."

"Ho... ho avuto l'impressione che ti piacessero le mie gambe."

Quando questa frase lascia le sue labbra, quasi immediatamente sente il calore bruciante delle guance.

Prima che Alex possa in qualche modo ribattere, Genn lo scansa e porta il riso ormai tiepido a tavola cominciando a sistemare nervosamente i piatti.

Enea quasi immediatamente posa le zampe anteriori sul tavolo, nella speranza di agguantare qualcosa.

"Enea stai giù." Scaccia meccanicamente il cane, mentre comincia a riempire freneticamente i piatti.

"Mi piacciono." al sussurro di Alex, Genn si interrompe di botto, facendo scontrare violentemente il cucchiaio contro la ceramica.  
"Le tue gambe. Mi piacciono molto. Io... - quando Genn si gira, trova un Alex totalmente imbarazzato, mentre si massaggia la nuca, occhi a terra. - Io ti ho addirittura immaginato in giarrettiera."

Stavolta è il turno di Alex allontanarsi, e accasciarsi letteralmente sul divano poco distante, la cucina e il salotto sono un'unico open space.

Genn si muove come un automa, mentre raggiunge l'altro, sedendosi sul tavolino da caffè di fronte.

"Alex..."

"Mi dispiace. E' stato totalmente inopportuno. Scusami, ti prego." Alex parla con il viso tra le mani, così Genn gli scosta i palmi forzatamente e gli tira su il mento con le dita.

"Puoi prendermene una... se ti va."

In realtà non ci ha mai pensato. Non ha mai avuto una relazione a causa dei suoi problemi di fiducia, ma generalmente ha sempre rifuggito tutto ciò che portasse a un rapporto totalmente aperto e sincero con un'altra persona.

Quindi non ha mai riflettuto su ciò che potesse piacergli, se fosse stato in un rapporto con qualcun altro. Ma lui e Alex non stanno insieme. Non hanno una relazione aperta e totalizzante. Sono in una situazione di convivenza forzata a dir poco strana.

Ma quando Alex gli prende le mani e sussurra un: "Sei sicuro?" tremante, Genn non può far altro che annuire e ricambiare la stretta, con le guance rosse.  
  
  


Neanche due giorni dopo Genn trova sul suo comodino una scatola chiara, è pomeriggio inoltrato, e si sente abbastanza spaesato dopo essersi addormentato con la luce e risvegliato nella semi oscurità.

Quando si siede sul letto si porta il contenitore sulle gambe, sente già la pelle d'oca perchè _sa_.

Avvolte in una carta impalpabile c'è una giarrettiera bianca finissima e una parure di pizzo scuro ricamata a fiori.

Gli occhi leggermente pesti di sonno si spalancano e batte le palpebre mentre si osserva le cosce.

Da quando ha avuto quella conversazione con Alex ha preso l'abitudine di girare per casa solo in t-shirt sue lunghe e direttamente senza nulla sotto.  
Gli shorts che usava erano comunque corti e gli piaceva sentire lo sguardo di Alex fisso addosso in ogni stanza che condividevano.

Ha smesso di interrogarsi riguardo questi sentimenti del tutto inappropriati al luogo, alla situazione surreale, alla _persona_.

Ha accettato la realtà dei fatti e si è mosso di conseguenza.

La sua fortuna è che Alex stranamente sembra provare le stesse cose, e non da ora, ma fin dall'inizio, _fin da..._

Genn scuote la testa e torna a osservare le giarrettiere.

Quella bianca ha un che di purissimo, è ricamata con delle perle e Genn si chiede cosa si provi ad averla addosso, a sentirla avvolgere delicatamente la pelle sensibile in quel punto, e sente i brividi scuoterlo in tutto il corpo.

Non ci aveva mai pensato, mai prestato attenzione ai negozi di lingerie, li trovava frivoli e inutili, ma ora...

La indossa senza pensarci troppo, e la osserva.

Gli avvolge perfettamente la gamba, e il pizzo gli pizzica piacevolmente l'interno coscia.

Si alza velocemente e si posiziona davanti allo specchio osservandosi alla luce soffusa dell'abat-jour.

La maglia chiara a maniche corte è larga e lunga, gli arriva fin sotto il sedere, a una decina di centimetri di distanza dall'orlo slabbrato sembra brillare di luce propria la giarrettiera, che gli avvolge la coscia sinistra.

Storce un po' la bocca alla vista dei rari peli scuri che spuntano disseminati qua e là sulle gambe, l'unica nota stonata in un'immagine di purezza in linea con le guance rosse e i capelli scompigliati.

"Genn, ho sentito dei rumori e pensavo fossi sveglio, ti ho portato del tea..."

Alex entra spingendo la porta socchiusa, con un vassoio in mano e lo sguardo per terra, attento a non inciampare in Enea che come al solito lo segue ovunque va.

Quando alza gli occhi, Genn vede le sue dita stringere i lati del vassoio e la tazza di tea tremare leggermente.  
Alex sospira e posa posa tutto sapientemente, liberandosi le mani.

"Uhm... sei. Le hai... Le hai viste.  
E... Ne hai messa una. Eh..."  
Quelli che emette sembrano mugugni più che parole, e Genn si ritrova a ridacchiare.

"Non ti piace?" L'ha posta con un tono dispiaciuto, ma in realtà è a un passo dal sorridere fino a farsi dolere le guance.

Perchè ad Alex _piace_.  
Lo sa, si vede.  
Non ha bisogno del suo balbettato: "No, stai benissimo, sei stupendo", per avere conferma.

La cosa però gli fa estremamente piacere, e il sorriso trattenuto tra i denti finalmente esplode e si ritrova a ridacchiare.

Enea gli si è avvicinato e Genn lo prende in braccio e lo Shiba subisce passivamente, anche se si vede lontano un miglio che vorrebbe solo essere rimesso giù.

Alex balbetta un vago _state fermi_ _un attimo_ e sparisce oltre il corridoio per poi tornare con una vecchia Polaroid 600, Genn era convinto che fossero difficili da reperire, sopratutto per l'impossibilità di trovare dei rullini sostitutivi.

Non ci pensa troppo perchè poi Alex sussurra un "Verso di me", mentre posiziona l'obiettivo e scatta.

Genn mette giù il cane che sembra tornato a respirare e saltella fino ad Alex, prendendolo sottobraccio e posando la testa sulla sua spalla in attesa della foto.

Da quando è nello chalet di Alex non si è mai sentito così pieno di vita.

Quando la foto si asciuga Genn si ritrova a sorridere alla carta fotografica perchè sono venuti proprio bene.

Il regalo di Alex sulla sua coscia è perfetto e dolce, in linea con la foto.

Quando solleva leggermente la testa per osservare la reazione di Alex trova i suoi occhi già su di lui.

Avverte il collo allungarsi come in autonomia, finchè sente la punta del naso scontrarsi con la guancia del moro.

Il loro primo bacio è un leggero sfiorarsi timido.

Genn ormai non ricorda più da quanto tempo stanno insieme in quell'isolamento, ma è convinto che in qualche modo sarebbe successo comunque, anche se non fosse _ospite_ dello chalet.

Ha smesso di considerarsi un ostaggio già da tempo, a che pro?

Alex non lo tiene in catene in un tugurio facendolo morire di fame.

Non gli mette le mani addosso, non gli fa violenza fisica e psicologica.

Alex gli porta il tea ogni pomeriggio, con un bucaneve, un mazzolino di erica o elleboro.

Alex gli lascia a disposizione tutti i suoi libri preferiti, e compra il cioccolato fondente solo per lui.

Alex gli regala la più bella e delicata lingerie che Genn abbia mai visto.

Alex è bello, ma è ancora più bello perchè è _buono_.

Così fottutamente paziente con lui, che invece non si merita niente.

Genn si stacca repentinamente da quel contatto casto e sente gli occhi bruciare.

"Scusami. Scusami Alè, io... non merito nulla... io..."

Alex si mette la foto in tasca e gli prende il viso fra le mani. Sono grandi e gli avvolgono totalmente le guance, mentre lui gli sorride tranquillo.

"Tu meriti tutto. Smettila di dire così. - Quando Genn apre la bocca per ribattere Alex gli sussurra sulle labbra - shhh. E mi piace come mi hai chiamato. _Alè._.."

"Alè...?"

"Sì?"

"Mi baci?"  
  
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  


 

 

"Genn...?" Bussa piano alla porta, mentre la apre sente un basso _avanti_.

Alex gli ha preso una crema depilatoria, perchè anche se lui non ne vedeva davvero la necessità, Genn vuole avere le gambe perfettamente lisce per quando porta le giarrettiere.

E per sua immensa (s)fortuna Genn le indossa tanto, sempre senza shorts e pescando una t-shirt slargata dal guardaroba di Alex.

Alex sta rischiando di diventare matto a dirla tutta.  
Beh certo, quasi allo stesso livello dei sogni, che prevedibilmente sono diventati più insistenti e vividi.

Già, i _sogni_. E' arrivato il momento di parlarne con il soggetto principale.

"Alè! Che pensi? Molto meglio eh?" Genn gli mostra fiero le sue gambe chiare prive di qualsiasi pelo superfluo. La parure di giarrettiere nera ricamata orna la sua coscia sinistra e la maglietta scura sembra come sempre più un mini dress.

"Sì uhm... Stai - deve schiarirsi la gola e puntare gli occhi a terra per ritrovare la concentrazione - stai benissimo.  
Sei molto bello."

"Sì. E perchè non mi guardi?" I suoi piedi nudi non hanno fatto il minimo rumore quando lo hanno portato di fronte a lui. Si accorge di avere Genn di fronte quando sente la sua mano fresca sulla guancia.

"Che c'è?"

"C'è che tu mi distrai. Tantissimo, e devo dirti una cosa importante." Alex spalanca gli occhi in tempo per vedere un sorrisetto fiero sulle labbra dell'altro.

"Ti distraggo?" Glielo sussurra sulle labbra prima di lambirle delicatamente con le sue. Come al solito quando si tratta del biondo Alex perde totalmente di vista la retta via, e finisce per buttarsi a capofitto in tutto ciò di cui l'altro lo rende partecipe.

Gli stringe i fianchi e approfondisce il bacio mentre l'altro si solleva leggermente sulle punte.

I suoi jeans si sfregano contro le cosce nude di Genn e lui emette un vago singhiozzo che risveglia Alex.

"Genn, aspetta, aspetta." Fa una fatica non indifferente ad allontanarlo dato che l'altro segue le labbra di Alex come ipnotizzato, e tenta di riportarle sulle sue, anche stringendogli la nuca più forte.

"Alè, ma che c'è!" Tira su un broncio da manuale quando finalmente gli lascia la nuca, rimanendogli incredibilmente vicino, le mani a stringere la sua t-shirt all'altezza del petto.

"Ti devo parlare. E'... importante. Avrei dovuto farti questo discorso mesi fa." Invece di guardarlo negli occhi, gli osserva la fronte coperta dal ciuffo chiaro.  
Alex gli ha tagliato i capelli di recente, sta diventando sempre più bravo nel farlo, lasciando la frangia della lunghezza che lui preferisce.  
"Mi stai spaventando."

"Spostiamoci in salotto va bene?"  
Senza aspettare una replica, gli lascia un ultimo bacio sulle labbra e lo prende per mano, portandolo verso l'open space dedicato al living e alla cucina.

Sistema Genn sul divano, mentre lui si siede sul tavolino da caffè esattamente di fronte, risultando più in basso di qualche centimetro.

"Genn io so che le cose tra noi sono decisamente cambiate. Rispetto ai primi tempi insieme, dico. -  
Genn si irrigidisce e lo guarda con le sopracciglia corrucciate -  
Noi... non abbiamo cominciato col piede giusto, insomma io ti ho portato via con me con la for.."

"Non lo dire! - Genn gli prende le mani fra le sue, lo sguardo allucinato, come se avesse paura che il suo piccolo mondo gli si sgretolasse addosso. -  
Non importa prima, importa solo adesso. Importa che stiamo insieme ed è questo che conta.  
So che l'hai fatto per me, ora lo so."

"E' questo il punto, io... non l'ho fatto per te, l'ho fatto per _me_. - Le mani dell'altro gli si stringono spasmodicamente intorno e gli occhi mandano lampi d'allarme, ma ad Alex non importa. E' arrivato al punto di non voler più mentire a colui che considera la sua anima gemella. -  
Io ti ho portato via con me perchè su quell'aereo ti ho _riconosciuto_."

La confusione sostituisce l'allarme negli occhi chiari di Genn, mentre raddrizza le spalle sullo schienale e stacca le mani da quelle di Alex.

"Dove mi avresti incontrato, sentiamo." Incrocia le braccia e accavalla le gambe in segno di chiusura totale in se stesso.

Alex si fa coraggio perchè si rende perfettamente conto che quello che sta per dire non ha nessun senso.

"In dei sogni."

"Ah ah, molto divertente Alex, _La Bella Addormentata_ , ho colto. Peccato che la nostra storia assomigli un po' troppo alla _Bella e la Bestia_ , invece."  
Il tono è stizzoso, braccia e gambe ancora più strette fra loro.  
La cosa che più fa male è non avere il suo sguardo addosso, Genn guarda in alto, gli occhi leggermente lucidi, come sull'orlo di una delle sue crisi.

"So che è difficile da comprendere. Genn mi devi ascoltare molto attentamente adesso."  
Prova a prendergli le mani, ma l'altro sbroglia le braccia solo per allontanare le sue dita, per poi recuperare la sua chiusura iniziale, braccia conserte, occhi al soffitto.

"D'accordo non ti tocco. Però mi ascolti ok? Ho fatto un sogno. Una serie in realtà, ma tutto è cominciato con uno. E' stato diversi mesi prima del nostro primo incontro, ero qui, da solo, e una notte ti ho sognato.  
Nel sogno eravamo più piccoli, quattordici, quindici anni al massimo, e io vedevo tutto attraverso gli occhi del me più giovane.  
Ti ho promesso che sarei stato tuo, sempre. E tu eri mio. Eravamo così giovani e innamorati, Genn... io... ancora sento il cuore _tremare_."

Stavolta è il suo turno di avere gli occhi lucidi, quel sogno in particolare l'ha avuto innumerevoli volte, ogni volta con una scena diversa o un qualcosa di cambiato, ma non lo lascia mai indifferente, nemmeno a distanza di tempo.

"Peccato che io a quindici anni non avevo amici. Ero fottutamente solo.  
Se avessi avuto un amico a cui giurare amore eterno me ne ricorderei."  
Genn rimane nella sua posizione, ma almeno lo guarda in faccia mentre parla. Vede nei suoi occhi la rabbia montare in lui esattamente come i primi tempi.

"Lo so, non erano ricordi, erano sogni. Solo... così vividi e reali, come mai nessun sogno che io abbia mai avuto. Ho continuato a notti alterne a vedere stralci di noi due che crescevamo assieme, ed era così bello. Mi sono innamorato di te esattamente come il piccolo Alex nel sogno, non poteva essere altrimenti."

"Solo che tu non sei quell'Alex.  
Io non sono quel Genn, noi non siamo cresciuti insieme, non ci siamo innamorati fin da piccoli, quelli erano solo sogni!" Genn stringe i denti e mastica le parole, sta faticando non poco a urlargli addosso, Alex questo _lo sa._

Sa che tutto il discorso che sta facendo è assurdo, e sa che sta rischiando grosso.

Tutta la fiducia e forse addirittura _il bene_ che si era guadagnato con estrema fatica da Genn in quei mesi, rischia di scomparire in uno schiocco di dita.

"Tu avresti anche ragione. E' quello che pensavo io. E' quello che ho pensato io fino al viaggio in aereo.  
Quando ti sei seduto vicino a me...  
Dio, non potevo crederci.  
Eri più grande, ma non di molto. Ho supposto che avessi la mia età esattamente come nei sogni, ti ho riconosciuto subito. Non avevi lo stesso sguardo dolce, risoluto, spaventato o rilassato del Genn che conoscevo io, eri semplicemente... spento.  
E ho deciso che avrei fatto di tutto per rendere quel volo la cosa più bella che ci potesse capitare.

Quando siamo atterrati il mio cuore si è spezzato, perchè ti ho visto ridere per la prima volta e mi sembrava fossimo di nuovo i bambini della mia testa.  
Ma come al solito ero troppo preso da me stesso e quando ho visto quella ragazza all'atterraggio abbracciarti così forte... Ho pensato che anche se sapevo il tuo nome a nulla serviva che tu sapessi il mio, perchè non avevi bisogno di me."

"Non potevi saperlo... tu... avresti dovuto chiedermelo! Avremmo potuto..."

"Non avremmo potuto fare niente. Tu ti eri appena trasferito in Maryland e io sono... qui. Non potevo spostarmi. Come avremmo potuto cominciare anche solo un'amicizia, già a distanza. Ed ero convinto che Wendy fosse la tua ragazza, ho sentito il cuore a pezzi in quel momento." Il sospiro di Alex viene interrotto da Genn che scioglie i nodi dei suoi arti e si sporge verso di lui.

"Ma sul treno? Mi rifiuto di pensare che sia stata una coincidenza. Eri venuto fottutamente preparato."  
Ha lo sguardo fermo, ma nonostante i toni duri, non sembra arrabbiato. Solo... curioso _forse_? Stranito. Intrigato. Alex aveva imparato a leggerlo così bene, fino al fondo della sua anima spaccata in due, ma ora Genn sembra un mix malfatto di emozioni che si annullano fra loro.

"Sì sul treno... ti cercavo. In realtà... Allora. - si schiarisce la gola perchè quello che sta per dire risulterà ancora più assurdo alle orecchie di Genn, già lo sa. - Io mi ero rassegnato al fatto che non era destino.  
Che i sogni erano solo sogni e che, anche se ossessivi, non potevano davvero significare nulla. E hanno anche smesso, per un po'. Solo... che dopo qualche settimana hanno ricominciato, ma stavolta erano diversi. Eravamo sempre noi, ma in abiti diversi e... forme diverse."

"Forme diverse? Che cazzo vuol dire?" E' tornata la confusione sul suo volto, in seguito alla paura. Alex si passa le mani sul volto e borbotta un confuso _sirene_.

"Come, scusa?" Genn ha sentito benissimo, ma vuole che Alex lo guardi in faccia mentre blatera stronzate simili.

Il moro sospira pesantemente prima di riprendere il discorso con meno convinzione di prima. "Eravamo un marinaio e una sirena. Non ero proprio un marinaio, ero un missionario e... beh tu eri un tritone."

"Perfetto. Adesso pure _La Sirenetta_. Complimenti Alex, stai citando tutti i film _Disney_ in un'unico discorso. Il prossimo sarà _Il Re Leone?_ "

Non si aspettava davvero qualcosa di diverso. Se non avesse avuto quei sogni pazzeschi fino a praticamente la notte prima, non ci crederebbe.  
Forse davvero è diventato pazzo.  
E ha trascinato nella sua pazzia una persona del tutto innocente.  
"Sono serio. Eravamo su una nave con Barbanera e lui voleva ucciderti perchè..."

"Mi correggo. _I Pirati dei Caraibi_. Sempre _Disney_ , Alex. Tu perchè hai visto troppi film hai deciso di rapirmi?!"

"Non... non so di cosa stai parlando. Io ho fatto questi sogni di continuo e ti ho visto quasi morire e ogni volta volevo solo strapparti via dal Paradiso per tenerti ancora con me.  
Non sono mai stato religioso, ma il missionario lo era, tantissimo.  
E io lo sono diventato con lui, ho cominciato a credere in un destino superiore anche io, non potevano essere tutte coincidenze, forse... forse erano altre vite. Vite passate, universi paralleli... Un qualche segnale dallo _spazio_ , che ne so. Qualcosa che ci spingesse l'uno verso l'altro anche in questa vita."

"E hai pensato di rapirmi."  
Il suo tono è monocorde, ma sa che il suo discorso è assurdo. Insomma, chi mai farebbe qualcosa di simile.

"Beh io ti ho cercato su internet, sapevo perfettamente come ti chiamavi perchè me lo avevi detto. E quando sul tuo profilo annunciavi la partenza qualche giorno prima via treno non ho riflettuto così tanto. Ho pensato... che eravamo così disperatamente lontani e che forse stando vicini, isolati qui... Magari avremmo imparato ad apprezzarci e a stare bene insieme, proprio come negli altri universi. E allora forse dopo un po', alla fine... avresti deciso di restare spontaneamente.  
O di andartene, non sei mai stato prigioniero, non per davvero.  
Io ti avrei lasciato andare.

Probabilmente sarei morto di dolore - ridacchia amaro mentre si passa nervosamente la mano tra i capelli corvini, scompigliandoli. - ma quando sarebbe arrivata l'estate... se tu mi avessi chiesto di andar via, io ti avrei lasciato andare."

"Quindi tutto ciò che volevi... era un po' di tempo? Un po' di tempo con me?  
Da soli?"  
Alex annuisce, ma non osa davvero sperare di passarla liscia.  
"Senza nessun tipo di pressione esterna. Senza la questione della distanza o delle preoccupazioni." Genn lo interrompe con un semplice:  
"Perchè?"

"Io pensavo di amarti. Ne ero sicuro. Vivevo nella mia testa e avevo questa idea _così perfetta_ di te. Ma tu non sei come loro, come i Genn che ho conosciuto. Tu sei diverso, e hai i tuoi demoni. Come me. Ma non ne parliamo, non c'è bisogno di parlarne. Va bene così, io ti accetto così. Ora che ti ho conosciuto davvero, ho conosciuto _te_... non ti cambierei con gli altri. Voglio solo te."

"Nonostante tutto? Nonostante la realtà a cui dovremmo tornare, prima o poi?"

"Mi piacerebbe rimandarlo il più possibile questo ritorno.  
Se per te va bene. Possiamo stare ancora un po' qui, così. Insieme."

Genn si ritrova a annuire suo malgrado, perchè niente di tutto ciò che gli ha detto ha un senso, davvero, Alex ha _qualche problema_.

Ma forse... forse non ha la testa del tutto apposto neanche lui.

Sopratutto perchè quando Alex gli prende nuovamente le mani, lui non si scosta, quando si avvicina per rubargli un bacio delicato, non si ritrae.

E quando Alex gli sussurra su una guancia: "Sono innamorato di te",  Genn _sorride._  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"ALEX!"

In un certo senso se lo aspettava.  
Sarebbe stato troppo bello, troppo facile.

"ALEX, NO!"

Ora che aveva Genn, aveva tutto.  
Non sarebbe potuta durare, no?

"Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi!"

Quando avverte delle braccia che lo spingono in ginocchio nemmeno oppone resistenza.  
A che pro?  
È risaputo, no?  
La vita ti da tutto e poi te lo toglie senza pietà.

"NON TOCCATELO!"

Le voci intorno a lui sono confuse, ordini perlopiù e grida arrabbiate contro di lui, crede.

"Non lo toccate!"

Sente solo la _sua_ voce chiaramente.

"Alè!"

E ora anche le sue braccia intorno a lui.  
Si sente stranamente al sicuro e protetto adesso.

Si accascia completamente sull'altro nonostante le costrizioni delle manette e le presenze rabbiose alle sue spalle e tutt'intorno a loro.  
Affonda il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e respira la paura e la tristezza che emanano i suoi pori.  
Le braccia di Genn gli si stringono ancora di più intorno, protettive, e in un altro momento gli verrebbe anche da ridere, Genn non riesce neanche a proteggere sé stesso.  
Altrimenti non sarebbero in questa situazione.

"Alè..."

Ma ora che lo avverte così vicino e presente, si concede il lusso di accasciarsi totalmente su di lui e sentirsi sorretto e saldo.

"Signore, si deve allontanare dal soggetto adesso!"

Le ginocchia cominciano a fare male ma non riesce a muoversi.  
Genn non li ascolta e solleva il viso di Alex.  
Si accorge delle lacrime solo quando una torcia punta esattamente sul suo viso. Le scaccia con i pollici mentre gli accarezza le guance e finalmente dopo tante urla, può sussurrare.

"Io sono sempre con te. Ricordi?  
Siamo io e te, soli al mondo."  
Alex si sforza di socchiudere gli occhi ma la luce delle torce puntate su di loro nel buio è accecante.

"Ti stancherai di aspettarmi."  
Quasi sbatte la sua fronte con quella di Genn, per quanto pesantemente si accascia, ma lui lo tiene.  
Lo tiene come una colonna a cui manca parte dell'appoggio a terra, come un giocattolo a cui manca un pezzo.  
Come un coraggioso soldatino di stagno.

"Come posso stancarmi di aspettare la persona che amo?"  
Alex spalanca gli occhi, nonostante la luce, nonostante le braccia indolenzite per la posizione innaturale in cui sono costrette.  
Genn sembra tranquillo. Quasi sorride nonostante gli occhi lucidi e la voce tremula.

"Davvero mi ami?"  
Non è la situazione, non è il luogo, non è il tempo, è tutto _sbagliato_.  
Nonostante anche lui stia piangendo adesso la sua voce è ferma, mentre sorride.  
"Posso fare altrimenti?"

"Ora basta. Si allontani dal soggetto immediatamente signore, non lo ripeterò un'altra volta!"

Genn avverte un paio di braccia che lo tirano su allontanandolo da Alex, sente il suo intero corpo vibrare, come se ogni sua cellula volesse ricongiungersi a quelle di Alex. La loro vera casa.

"Sta avendo un crollo nervoso!"  
Respira affannosamente, ma cerca di tenere gli occhi fissi su di Alex, che ha trovato la voce per urlare.

"Genn! Aiutatelo per favore, AIUTATELO!"

Cerca di allungare il braccio verso di Alex, per sfiorarlo, anche un'ultima volta...  
La sua mano sparisce, sparisce la polizia, le armi, le torce.  
Sparisce la casetta shabby chic, troppo bella per non essere inquietante come una casa di marzapane in mezzo a una foresta.

Sparisce anche Alex.  
Non è sicuro di essere presente nemmeno a sé stesso.  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  


 

 

_Il ghostwriter delle star del pop, Alex Iodice, rilasciato oggi dopo sette anni di carcere._

_Aveva rapito un giovane coetaneo tenendolo segregato per mesi nel suo chalet abbarbicato tra le isolate montagne del Virginia._

_Gli psicologi ritengono che il giovane, durante la sua permanenza, abbia sviluppato una forte Sindrome di Stoccolma nei confronti del suo sequestratore, tanto da non testimoniare neanche contro di lui in Tribunale._

_Iodice è stato rilasciato in anticipo rispetto agli otto anni per buona condotta._  
  
  


Genn chiude il giornale e lo scosta con una smorfia.

Si passa le mani sul petto magro, coperto solo da un maglione intrecciato di cotone spesso.

E' autunno e deve ammettere di avere freddo, ma è inutile coprirsi ulteriormente.

Il taxi che ha mandato alla prigione dovrebbe essere di ritorno a momenti.

Si alza dallo sgabello alto per accendere il riscaldamento, ma passando, si ferma davanti allo specchio per quella che deve essere la millesima volta quel giorno.

Non c'è traccia di tutte le lacrime che ha versato quella notte, i suoi occhi sono stanchi ma luminosi.

Si morde nuovamente il labbro per trattenere il sorriso che aspetta di esplodere da anni.

Senza di Alex è stato terribile.

Fuori dall'isolamento di quasi un anno del Virginia, si è dovuto riadattare alla vita normale con estrema fatica.  
La _rabbia_ è tornata a scuoiarlo vivo, tutte le notti e tutti i giorni, stavolta per motivi _totalmente diversi._

Era stato affidato a una struttura federale per il recupero delle vittime di violenza e soprusi, ma la verità era un'altra.

Ha imparato però a nasconderla bene, insieme alla _rabbia_.  
Per uscire più in fretta possibile e avere contatti con Alex, ha capito che doveva essere convincente, annuire, assecondare e affermare davanti agli psicologi e ai sociologi che sì, _comprendeva di essere stato sequestrato, della gravità dell'atto compiuto da Mr. Iodice, ma che Padre Peter gli possa essere testimone, lui è pronto al perdono._

Genn ridacchia davanti allo specchio, con ancora le mani sul viso.

Lui e Alex sono stati proprio bravi.

_Adesso nessuno ci potrà separare._

Ha cominciato ad avere anche lui dei sogni strani.

Ha capito solo dopo il primo anno di lontananza, che potessero essere quelli di cui parlava Alex.

Li ha avuti anche lui.

Sogni di loro più giovani e segretamente innamorati, sogni di loro più grandi e immaturi alle prese coi loro stessi sbagli, sogni di loro diversi.

Diversi nelle forme, ma sempre uguali, sempre loro.  
_Lui e Alex sono destinati._

L'ultimo lo ha avuto due anni fa.

Il blu che lo circondava, il suo respiro fatto di bolle, e Alex, stretto tra le sue braccia, che respirava attraverso le sue labbra.

_Adesso nessuno ci potrà separare._  
  


Il suono del campanello lo scuote e gli fa' arrivare il cuore in gola.

Si sistema velocemente il maglione color panna, gli arriva quasi a metà coscia, e si guarda un'ultima volta allo specchio.

Nonostante i quasi ventotto anni comincino a mostrare i segni, il suo viso è rimasto quasi totalmente liscio, il ciuffo chiaro ricade morbido a onda sulla fronte, lo fa' sembrare molto giovane.

Le gambe nude sono perfettamente pallide e lisce, la coscia sinistra è avvolta da una parure di giarrettiere bianche lavorate in pizzo.

Un nuovo squillare del campanello lo richiama all'ordine e, con le guance rossissime e il cuore scalpitante, si dirige verso la porta di'ingresso.  
  
  


Alex è...

 _Diverso_.

Certo che lo è, non si vedono da quasi due anni.

Porta degli abiti semplicissimi, un jeans slargato e scolorito e una camicia a righe azzurre.

I capelli sono corti, rasati leggermente ai lati, così come le guance, totalmente ripulite dalla peluria superflua.

Preso dalla sua analisi attenta dei particolari non ha fissato quelli più importanti.

Gli occhi di Alex _brillano_.

Sente affiorare sulle sue labbra un sorriso stupito e felice, gemello di quello dell'uomo di fronte a lui.

La mano destra di Genn si alza, posandosi quasi in automatico sulla guancia di Alex, il pollice corre subito ad accarezzare la mascella dura, poi il mento, le labbra.

La sua esplorazione viene interrotta dalla mano sinistra di Alex che gli blocca la sua e ne bacia il palmo.

Sente le guance caldissime, per un gesto così superficiale, eppure così intimo.

"Alè..."

Alex a quel sussurro, spalanca gli occhi e si getta letteralmente sulle sue labbra.

Genn dopo l'iniziale sorpresa ricambia con entusiasmo quel contatto tanto agognato da entrambi per sette lunghissimi anni, e si fa trascinare all'interno dell'appartamento.

Alex chiude la porta con un tonfo e lo sbatte contro il legno chiaro, continuando a baciarlo dovunque riuscisse ad arrivare, intervallando parole a cantilena di cui Genn capisce solo qualcosa.

 _Stupendo_ e _bellissimo_ , fra tutte, ma anche il suo nome, sospirato sul collo mentre lo morde fino a fargli sentire dolore.

"Dov'è la stanza da letto?"

Genn a quel sussurro che sembra più un ringhio, riesce a malapena a indicare la porta centrale in mezzo al corridoio che Alex lo afferra per i polsi e lo spinge verso la stanza, finché Genn non avverte il retro delle ginocchia sbattere contro il materasso e cedere.

Alex gli è subito sopra, sollevandogli le cosce e continuando a baciarlo profondamente, senza quasi dargli la possibilità di _respirare_.

"Alex...- il suo è un mugugno soffocato, ma basta al moro per bloccarsi e staccarsi di qualche centimetro per guardarlo con occhi stralunati. - Fermati un attimo."

Alex gli si scosta ulteriormente e sembra riacquistare lucidità man mano che i secondi passano.

"Scusami. Io... Non ho mai sentito la mancanza di qualcosa. Mai.  
Questi sette anni... Lo sai, te l'ho detto, te l'ho scritto, questi sette anni sono stati un Inferno per me. Non..." Si allontana fino a sedersi sul materasso, sospira, finisce di slacciarsi la camicia che probabilmente aveva cominciato a sbottonare Genn. 

"Non per la libertà. Non per la sbobba delle cucine, non per la più che pessima _compagnia_. - ridacchia, mentre si passa le mani sul viso. - perché mi mancavi tu. Come l'acqua nei polmoni, come un leoncino vinto a una fiera."

Genn ridacchia, e non può impedirsi di allacciare le braccia intorno al collo di Alex e stringerlo, fortissimo. "Alè... -Alex lo stringe più forte e lo solleva leggermente, fino a sistemarlo a cavalcioni su di lui - mi sei mancato da morire. Da morire da morire _da morire_."

Glielo ripete sul collo, mentre le mani di Alex gli accarezzano la schiena da sotto il maglione,  fino a scivolare sulle gambe e le giarrettiere.

"Queste sono nuove?" Sussurra nel vuoto della stanza, mentre tira l'elastico della più grande facendolo poi tornare con uno schiocco sordo sulla coscia.

Genn sospira improvvisamente e stringe più forte le braccia intorno al suo collo.

"Le ho prese di recente. Le tue le ho indossate sempre, ma ho finito per consumarle. Ti piacciono? -  
Gli scappa una risatina, mentre si scosta per guardarlo meglio in viso. - Le ho prese da un negozio di abiti da sposa."

"Molto. Sei bellissimo" Alex gli sorride, e Genn lo imita, gli sembra di non sentire più le guance dalla felicità.

"Ma... Enea?" il viso di Alex è improvvisamente serio, specchio di quello di Genn.

"Me lo hanno portato via. Dicevano che non ero in grado neanche di occuparmi di me stesso, figuriamoci di un animale."

"Tu sei perfettamente in salute, e sei in grado. - Gli passa due dita sulla tempia e le tiene lì, mentre Genn annuisce come ipnotizzato. - Non ne sanno nulla di noi, quelli. Non sanno cosa abbiamo, non sanno cosa abbiamo passato e cosa ci lega. Ce lo andiamo a riprendere e staremo tutti e tre insieme, come prima."

Genn sorride di nuovo, mentre Alex fa scivolare le dita dalla sua tempia alle labbra, che si schiudono e le inglobano, piegate in un sorriso.

"Dio, sei stupendo." Alex sfila le dita da quel calore soffocante e lo bacia profondamente reggendogli il viso. Da quando l'ha visto sulla porta, così bello e dolce in quel maglione lungo e quella parure chiara legata alla coscia, avrebbe voluto scoparlo lì, sul pavimento.

Prima che andasse tutto a puttane, la loro relazione  si era evoluta anche in quel senso, ma sette anni di seghe sono stati davvero pesanti da sopportare.

Lo prende per i fianchi e senza staccare le labbra dalle sue, lo solleva leggermente e lo fa stendere sotto di lui. Genn emette un verso sorpreso, subito soffocato dalla lingua di Alex, ma spalanca comunque le gambe e avvolge i fianchi di Alex. Sente il suo corpo andare a fuoco, vorrebbe solo levarsi quel dannato maglione che sembrava così carino, adesso è quasi d'ingombro.

Alex come sempre sembra leggergli il pensiero e allontana le mani dalle sue cosce, dove erano strette, e gli sfila velocemente il maglione, gettandolo ai piedi del letto.

Quando torna con lo sguardo su di lui si ritrova leggermente spaesato.

Il suo fisico non si è sviluppato molto in quegli anni, rimanendo sempre fin troppo magro e sottile. La pelle chiara del petto e dello stomaco non è costellata da quei peli radi, è completamente liscia, così come il resto del suo corpo.

Solo che Genn indossa delle mutandine di pizzo bianco.

"Questa... questa è una novità." La voce gli esce leggermente roca, titubante, per questo quando volge lo sguardo verso Genn lo trova rosso e con gli occhi lucidi.

Imbarazzo.  
Vergogna.  
_Un passo indietro_.

"Uhm - cerca a tentoni il lenzuolo e quando lo trova, si copre velocemente mettendosi seduto, completamente rannicchiato in se stesso. -  
Io... mi piace mettere della lingerie, qualche volta, mi fa sentire bene.  
Ho... ho comprato queste per oggi, pensavo che... non lo so.  
Non lo so che pensavo, scusa."

"No, hey..." Alex tenta di poggiare una mano sul suo braccio o su qualunque altra parte di lui completamente nascosta dal lenzuolo bianco, ma Genn si scosta e si alza dal letto, rischiando di inciampare nel tessuto.

"Scusami io... vado a cambiarmi subito. - Ha gli occhi avvolti da uno spesso strato di lacrime di vergogna, se solo sbatte le palpebre rischia di farle scivolare via, perciò tiene gli occhi spalancati fissi a terra. - Posso... tenere le giarrettiere?  
Mi piacciono davvero tanto, sul serio."

Alex si alza dal letto e raggiunge piano Genn, come se si avvicinasse a un cerbiatto spaventato. E' ancora immobile le guance rosse fanno a pugni con il tessuto candido che lo avvolge.

"Genn. Va tutto bene, ok? - gli poggia una mano sulla guancia e fortunatamente stavolta non si scosta - Tu sei bellissimo, sei sempre bellissimo, va bene?  
Mi hai colto di sorpresa, tutto qui.  
Ma una sorpresa bella." Ridacchia e stringe quell'ammasso di cotone bianco che è diventata la persona che ama, mentre avverte il collo bagnarsi lentamente e le spalle di Genn tremare sotto il suo tocco.

"Non ti devi vergognare di niente ok? Possiamo fare tutto, tutto quello che vuoi. Ne parliamo prima magari eh?  
Le cose a tre no, scordatele. - Sente Genn ridacchiare e tirare su col naso, mentre si accascia totalmente su di lui. - Ti ho già diviso con la prigione, nessun altro si può più mettere in mezzo."

Genn si scosta dalla sua spalla e anche se ha ancora gli occhi lucidi e le guance bagnate, ora sorride.

Alex non può fare a meno di mimare il suo stesso sorriso mentre gli accarezza una guancia.

Gli lascia un bacio delicato e poi gli sussurra sulla fronte: "Ti amo tantissimo."

Genn gli bacia l'angolo della bocca e gli sospira un "Ti amo anche io, tantissimo", sulla mascella.

Rimangono un po' così abbracciati, con solo il lenzuolo e i jeans di Alex a dividerli, finchè è proprio lo sbuffo di quest'ultimo a smorzare la quiete.

"Sì ok, ma io non ti ho visto bene.  
Ti fai vedere da me, per favore?  
Ti giuro che sei bellissimo, sul serio."

Genn ridacchia sul suo collo e borbotta un _sei sicuro?_ e _non mi prendi in giro?_

E dopo varie rassicurazioni finalmente Genn si stacca da lui e con un sorriso timido muove qualche passo indietro lasciando poi scivolare lentamente il lenzuolo fino a terra.

Il pizzo chiaro avvolge dolcemente i suoi fianchi rendendo armoniose perfino le ossa sporgenti del bacino. Sembra quasi che i ricami floreali richiamino la parure che gli avvolge la coscia sinistra e Genn così, con un sorriso dolce e il lenzuolo candido abbandonato ai suoi piedi sembra davvero così puro.

Come una sposa la prima notte di nozze.

"Wow." Gli esce strozzato perchè sente la bocca improvvisamente arida.  
  
  
  
  


_Wow._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"In the world I am  
Always a stranger  
I do not understand its language  
It does not understand my silence."

Bei Dao

 

 


	2. Note di servizio

Raga ci sono alcune cose che mi preme spiegare perché anche se questa è una fan FICTION, è ambientata in un universo realistico, ed è importante per me che non passi un messaggio sbagliato.

 

La questione della lingerie, così come qualsiasi cosa in ambito sessuale, giocattoli, BDSM, qualunque cosa, è una questione prettamente di gusti personali.

Nella storia Genn si riscopre amante di questo dopo che gli è stato proposto.  
Se ci pensate l'intimo femminile, non si distanzia molto da quello maschile se non per la comodità, la distinzione dei generi nell'abito è una costruzione sociale.

A Genn piace quel tipo di stoffa, di cuciture di lavorazione che non trova in quello maschile e qualche volta lo indossa, STOP.  
Nella storia non c'è niente di sessuale descritto, non c'è smut e quindi mi sembrava stupido avvertire al riguardo.

In più, GUARDATE QUANTO SONO BELLE, VI IMMAGINATE GENN COSÌ, IO SI E MUOIO

Regali di Alex ⬆️

Look di Genn a fine capitolo ⬆️  
(Tutto da annabrides su Etsy)

Allora.

[thekeyoffailure](https://www.wattpad.com/user/thekeyoffailure) mi ha scritto dicendo che non mi avrebbe mai perdonata se avessi romanticizzato una violenza sessuale.

QUESTA COSA NON LA FARÒ MAI, perché è una cosa odiosa e non fa parte di me né dei miei Gennex.

Alex non gli alza un dito durante tutta la permanenza di Genn, ricordiamo QUASI UN ANNO, per questo Genn comincia a sviluppare la Sindrome.   
Mi sono informata a lungo su questa condizione e ho inserito tutti i punti che maggiormente accomunavano le vittime: il fatto che sembra che il rapitore qualsiasi cosa faccia la faccia per il loro bene, perfino la violenza, pensano di meritarla perché non si sono comportarti come il rapitore desiderava.

Il fatto di vivere soli sperduti lontano da altri, il bisogno di contatto umano PER ENTRAMBI e ricordo che c'è stata fin dal principio attrazione.  
Se vi sembra che sia G che A si comportino al di fuori del normale non solo è per quello, per l'estrema solitudine che nutrono entrambi, ma anche perché le persone in situazioni di estremo stress e ansia non reagiscono nella maniera più consona o che ci si aspetterebbe.  
Magari noi abbiamo delle persone che ci aspettano e che ci vogliono bene, e avremmo provato più volte a scappare nonostante i rischi.

Perché io ci ho pensato tantissimo ma alla fine dopo il primo periodo di rifiuto totale Genn dice:   
Perché scappare se Alex è così buono? Scappare per andare dove, come,   
DA CHI sopratutto???

C'è da dire che anche che persone sono generalmente adattive preferiscono adattarsi alla situazione piuttosto che provare a cambiarla.

Genn è terribilmente solo.  
Terribilmente.  
Soffre di attacchi di rabbia ingiustificati o esagerati, che lo portano a scegliere di allontanarsi da tutti coloro che provano ad avvicinarsi, vedendo in loro falsità ed egoismo non sempre veritiero.  
Alex lo sa prendere e Genn si calma.

Non so se avete notato ma G comincia a soffrire di una lieve depressione durante la sua permanenza.

Dorme spesso, anche giornate intere e perde la cognizione del tempo.  
Questa è un'altra caratteristica che accomuna le persone rapite.

Dipende totalmente da Alex, fisicamente e mentalmente, ma Alex non se ne approfitta mai di questa posizione di potere.

Anche quando nell'ultima scena, dopo 1 anno di lontananza fisica e 7 anni di lontananza a livello sessuale, Alex si butta letteralmente su di Genn, appena G gli chiede di fermarsi lui lo fa subito anche se non è più nella posizione di comando di prima.  
La violenza nel mio mondo NON ESISTE. Non è contemplata.

Riguardo Alex.  
Lui ha questi sogni ossessivi che lo hanno portato a compiere un gesto terribile come questo nella speranza di calmare la sua mente.

Si rende presto conto che i Genn nella sua testa (I'M SO HAPPY, 'CAUSE TODAY I FOUND MY FRIENDS THEY'RE IN MY HEAD) sono molto diversi da quello vero che è problematico e confuso ma decide che gli va bene anche così perché neanche lui è l'emblema della sanità mentale.

Stessa cosa per Genn.  
Quando Alex gli fa notare che anche lui non sta tanto bene (di nuovo Lithium grande ispirazione) lui si rende conto di questo suo lato spaventandosene anche.

ALLORA,   
Passano quasi un anno insieme, da soli, due persone problematiche ma estremamente SOLE AL MONDO.  
Finiscono per innamorarsi accettando anche i rispettivi disturbi.

Mi spiace HO CERCATO DI ESSERE REALISTICA IL PIÙ POSSIBILE, ma probabilmente non sono riuscita non so ditemi voi 

**Author's Note:**

> {a chi trova gli easter egg un biscotto}
> 
>  
> 
> Per una volta abbiamo Genn che protegge Alex con tutto ciò che ha.  
> Adoro.
> 
> Un grazie ENORME QUANTO LO CHALET DI ALEX per sstfhcjse che mi ha fatto da supervisor in tutto ciò.  
>  Stella sei fantastica, non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza.  
>  Solo tu mi sai dire quanto effettivamente faccio schifo


End file.
